Prelude to Vengeance
by thisarylwren
Summary: AU Ending to JA 16. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan return to New Apsolon, but those they assume are allies turn out to be enemies as a memory-wiping machine pits Obi-Wan against Qui-Gon in a battle for the Republic. [complete]
1. Stormy Winds

****

Title: Prelude to Vengeance

Author: silver_dragon

Rating: PG

Spoilers: A LOT from _Jedi Apprentice 15: The Death of Hope_. And some from pretty much every Jedi Apprentice book where Tahl is involved. Actually . . . I bet there's some from every Jedi Apprentice book. Hehe, ignore my babbling.

Summary: Takes place directly after _The Death of Hope._ Obi-Wan must help Qui-Gon try to recover from his loss, but Qui-Gon seems beyond help now and takes it all out on the one closest to him: Obi-Wan. Now their bond is in more danger than ever before.

******

Obi-Wan glanced at his master. Pace. Pace. Turn. Pace. Pace. Turn. He was getting dizzy from watching Qui-Gon, so he quickly looked at the wall. Eritha was standing off to one side, glancing blankly at the floor.

Obi-Wan could feel the surge of bitterness and despair in his Master, but he wasn't sure what to do. He just needed to say _something. _So he tried. "Qui-Gon, there was nothing you could have done to save Tahl. You did the best you could."

To his surprise, Qui-Gon glared at him. "There is something _you _could have done!" he snapped. "Maybe if you had saved the probe droid or managed to not injure yourself or maybe if you'd just not gone off to save a village that was already doomed to the fate of the Absolutes, then Tahl would be alive now."

Obi-Wan's jaw dropped as guilt swam through him. "I was trying to - "

"Do or do not," Qui-Gon said tightly. "There is no try. You would do well to remember that in the next few minutes."

Obi-Wan fell silent. He had seen Qui-Gon angry before, but this was different. Qui-Gon was beyond anger now. Obi-Wan lowered his head, struggling to bite back the rest of his hot words.

"Qui-Gon," Eritha said softly. "Obi-Wan was doing what was right when he went back to the village with Yanci."

There was total silence. At last, Obi-Wan heard Qui-Gon sigh softly. "I apologize, Obi-Wan," he said, sounding as if the words were being forced from him. They probably were, Obi-Wan thought. "I know that you were trying to do what was right. And - I know that it was circumstances that you couldn't control that caused you to delay us."

The words, when phrased in that manner, only caused Obi-Wan's guilt to double. "I'm sorry, Master," he said.

Qui-Gon only continued staring at the wall. Eritha had resumed her position in the corner of the room, but she raised her hand and shot Obi-Wan a sympathetic look. Obi-Wan sighed again. Any minute now the Council doors would open and they would be forced to relive every single second of that fateful mission that had killed Tahl. The Council would be both angry and saddened.

Probably angry at him for causing the death of a Jedi and sad because they had lost one of the greatest Jedi. And Obi-Wan still wasn't sure how Bant would react to this all. The only second he had seen her in his three days back at the Temple had been when she was running to her shared rooms with Tahl.

Her red-rimmed eyes, filled with accusation had glared at Obi-Wan before running out of sight. Obi-Wan sighed again and dropped his face into his hands. _My fault. Everything was my fault. I should have remembered to protect our swoop. And the probe droid. And I should have obeyed Qui-Gon and just ignored the village massacre. But . . . how could I have?_

Questions whirled around in his mind even as he sought to find his calm center. Why was he having trouble with it again? _The last time I couldn't find my calm was back on Melida/Daan. Back when Qui-Gon and I had been torn apart for the first time. Is this foreshadowing of what will happen next?_

He didn't have time to reflect on it, which was probably a good thing, because the council doors swung open with a soft hiss. He heard Qui-Gon flinch visibly. That same sound had been the last Tahl had made.

Slowly, methodically, Qui-Gon moved towards the door, Eritha following him, and then Obi-Wan. He could see the Council's impassive expressions even before he entered the room.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Padawan Kenobi, Eritha," Master Windu began solemnly. "We have grave news from New Apsolon."

"Is it something we don't already know?" Qui-Gon asked sarcastically.

Windu's eyes flashed and he turned his fierce gaze on Qui-Gon, but Yoda shook his head slightly. Mace's face smoothed out and his eyes projected understanding. "No, Master Qui-Gon, this is a new development. Alani - " he shot a look at Eritha - "Is in grave danger."

****

****

"How so?" Qui-Gon asked coolly.

"The Absolutes have turned against her," Mace said. "Balog has raised them to what he calls _his _grand cause. He is exactly like her: using people when they are good, betraying them when they are not."

Eritha had grown paler, but she kept silent. Obi-Wan knew that the younger sister, who knew how to respect others, would not speak out her thoughts against the Jedi Council. So the role fell to him. "Are we to go back?" he asked. "It's only right that - "

"There goes that word again!" Qui-Gon burst out, taking a furious step towards Obi-Wan. "Stop. Trying. To. Do. What. Is. Right!" he spat out the last word. "Don't you understand anything, Obi-Wan? There is no room for high ideals anymore in a world where the one who inspires idealism is dead! Dead!" he cried hoarsely.

"Qui-Gon!" Ki-Adi-Mundi said sharply. "Restrain yourself!"

Qui-Gon backed off to his normal position and closed his eyes. Through their bond, Obi-Wan could sense Qui-Gon's internal struggle to push away his anger. Slowly, Qui-Gon opened his eyes again. "I'm calm now," he said, turning to Obi-Wan. "Padawan . . . "

"No," Obi-Wan said shortly. He himself was running short on patience. Qui-Gon could erupt in front of the Council and it would be okay, but if he, Obi-Wan, even clenched his fists, then he would get reprimanded. It wasn't fair. "I'm going," he said, giving the Council a nod of his head. "It's clear that I'm the one who is blamed here."

"Obi-Wan," Eritha started, making the Council turn in surprise. Few dared to speak out in front of the Council without permission. "Please. Stay."

Obi-Wan left.

tbc


	2. Tornados Hit

Thanks for all the great reviews! LOL, I don't think this chapter is as good because I wrote it while I was in a depressed mood over a bad GPA . . . 

****

Part II

Obi-Wan really wasn't sure what he should feel. He was angry, yes, but at the same time he was embarrassed. Qui-Gon had yelled at him in front of the entire Council, then Obi-Wan had proceeded to defy Qui-Gon in front of the Council - was it some weird Force manipulation that caused him to always, always, break the rules in front of the most highly respected Jedi of the Order?

He sighed. 

"Obi-Wan, wait!"

It was a female voice. Obi-Wan felt hope rise in him. But a second later he realized that it wasn't Bant. He turned. "Eritha," he greeted. "Does the Council need to see me?" _Or do they simply want to reprimand me for my temper loss?_ he finished mentally.

"No, Obi-Wan. This whole mess wasn't your fault," Eritha pressed. "I know how you must feel."

"Nobody knows how I feel," Obi-Wan said shortly. He knew he was being rude, but he just couldn't stop it. "If you'll excuse me," he continued brusquely, "I have - stuff to do."

Eritha leaned forward until their noses were practically touching. "Obi-Wan, trust me," she said, her warm breath blowing gently on Obi-Wan's nose. A lock of hair fell onto Obi-Wan's chest. She was so close that through the Force - and without it - he could hear her heart beating softly.

"Eritha, please," he tried pushing her away. "It _was _all my fault. Everything Qui-Gon says is right. I'm his apprentice. He is my Master."

"So that means he is allowed to accuse you of everything that goes wrong in his life?"

"Uh, yeah, that sounds about right," Obi-Wan muttered sheepishly. Why had those words of wisdom sounded so stupid when coming out of his mouth? It was a revered rule of the Jedi and he had made it sound like a foolish request. _But isn't it?_

Obi-Wan tuned out the voice in his head. "Eritha - " he started again before he noticed the tears forming in her eyes. Feeling a twinge of sympathy, he leaned closer to her. "What's wrong?"

It was eerie. He _felt_ her pain as if it were his own. "What is it?" he repeated again.

Eritha looked up, unshed tears behind her eyes. Obi-Wan now could barely stand the pain he keenly saw in those normally bright green eyes, which had used to hold so much truth and innocence behind them. "It's just," Eritha whispered softly.

Obi-Wan leaned closer. Her voice whispered softly in his ear. "It's just knowing the man I love doesn't love me back," she said.

***

"Well there you go, Qui-Gon," Adi Gallia snapped. "Another apprentice has run from you again! Your Padawan supports you and you never seem to return that support!"

Qui-Gon felt bitter anger and impatience jolt through him. "I love Obi-Wan," he said roughly. 

"You do a wonderful job of showing it." Qui-Gon drew in a sharp breath at those words, not at the shame they were intended to instill, but at the familiarity of them. How many times had Tahl thrown those words at him back three years ago?

"Qui-Gon, I'm sorry," Adi said gently, her previous annoyance beginning to melt away at the bleak expression on Qui-Gon's face. "I did not mean to remind you of - " she broke off abruptly.

Qui-Gon's sadness quickly turned to something different. "This is wasting my time," he said. "I should be tracking down Balog now."

"Under the Code, you will act?" Yoda asked, cutting off Mace Windu's next word.

"I always act under the Code." _I hope I will this time, _Qui-Gon mentally finished. It was not a direct lie. _Half a truth is still a lie . . ._ _shut up conscience!_

"Then may the Force be with you," Yoda said.

As Qui-Gon left, Mace Windu turned an amazed expression on Yoda. "Yoda, why did you let him go? We know he is not calm and he will act rashly."

"Broken once more, the bonds are between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon," Yoda said softly. "Perhaps, it shall be the will of the Force, that can bring those two back together once more. To do so, interfere with the Force, shall we not."

"Even if it involves placing Obi-Wan in harm's path?" Ki-Adi-Mundi inquired. "Qui-Gon will go anywhere to stop him and will push Obi-Wan to his limits. Beyond his limits, even."

"Loves Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon does," Yoda responded. "But keep him out of danger, I do not know . . ."

***

Obi-Wan stepped backwards quickly. "Eritha!" he said, astonished.

"I love you, Obi-Wan," Eritha said hoarsely. "I have ever since I first saw you!" Her eyes, glistening with moisture, glanced at Obi-Wan.

__

How can I say no to her? Obi-Wan wondered. He was a Jedi. Jedi did not love. And yet . . . Qui-Gon had. _And look where it brought him,_ Obi-Wan recalled. "I'm a Jedi," he said, pleading with her to understand his dilemma. "I'm forbidden to love."

"Forbidden to _feel_?" Eritha asked.

Obi-Wan paused, confused. Eritha reminded him of - Cerasi. Her manner about the Jedi Order was causing Obi-Wan to doubt the Jedi Path once more! _But I loved Cerasi. Can this new feeling about Eritha be love? No, _he silently thought. _True_ _love isn't something that develops in a few weeks time. But with Cerasi . . . _

Obi-Wan turned away from Eritha, a baffled expression on his face. Now, he wasn't so sure of his own path anymore. If only he had turned around, he would have seen Eritha's smug - cruel - smile.

tbc (Another part up soon, I promise)


	3. A Deeper Plot

Part III 

Once out of the Council rooms, Qui-Gon ran. He had no idea what do next; only a vague idea of what his goal was. To kill that evil - - - - Balog. Part of him was surprised that Yoda had let him go. The other part of him was simply hell bent on that one goal.

Ahead of him, he saw a familiar boy. Obi-Wan. _Force, no, Qui-Gon pleaded. He had enough time trying to wrestle with what remained of his conscience; he didn't need Obi-Wan questioning him as well. He started to adjust his path to avoid Obi-Wan, but the boy had already seen him._

"Master - Qui-Gon, wait!"

Qui-Gon turned and ran. He made it to the docking bay before the Jedi Knight recording departures stopped him. "Master Jinn, where are you going?"

Only Qui-Gon's years believing that courtesy was a necessity caused him to slow. "My apprentice will handle the departure," he said shortly. "May the Force be - " Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan appear at the end of the hallway. "With you!" he shouted running towards a ship.

"Master! Qui-Gon, wait!"

Qui-Gon redoubled his speed, leaping into the open doors of a small freighter. He lit the engines up immediately and swung the ship around. The ramp was slowly closing. 

The last thing Qui-Gon sensed through their bond before he shut it off was Obi-Wan's feelings of hurt and confusion. 

***

Obi-Wan stopped, running his hand through his hair. Qui-Gon's ship was moving out of the bay. He could still make it onboard if he jumped . . . Obi-Wan bent his knees and gathered the Force to him. It was coming, three seconds before his jump . . . two seconds . . . one second . . . 

_JUMP! Obi-Wan sprang - and hit Eritha straight on. Both of them went flying to the ground in a tangle of hands and feet. Qui-Gon's ship roared out into the Coruscant space just as Obi-Wan scrambled to his feet. Furious, Obi-Wan whirled on Eritha. "What did you do that for?" he shouted._

Her lower lip trembled slightly. "I - "

"Padawan Kenobi," the Jedi Knight spoke up softly. "Remember where the path of anger leads."

Obi-Wan looked away from Eritha, blinking repeatedly in an attempt to remove the red hazy film that appeared before his eyes every time he looked at her. A moment later, he succeeded enough to calm down. Qui-Gon had done well in teaching him to control his anger.

Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to get Qui-Gon out of his mind. Thinking of his Master would only inflame his temper again and he definitely was not in the mood to get dragged in front of the Council and lectured. "I'm sorry," he said slowly, keeping his temper in check.

Eritha looked guilty. "No, Obi-Wan, it's me who should be sorry. I thought that you were planning to jump in the path of the ship and I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"It's okay," Obi-Wan said, his tone returning to normal. He faced the Jedi Knight. "Where is my Master headed?"

"I don't really know," the Knight said, frowning. "He said you would take care of this formality."

Obi-Wan blinked, staring at the open docking bay doors where Qui-Gon had just been a few minutes ago. If only Eritha hadn't gotten in his way, Obi-Wan _knew he could have made it onboard. But what if he had? Would Qui-Gon slow and let him in? Or would Qui-Gon . . . shake him off?_

_Do not focus on things that would have been. Keep your concentration in the here and now where it belongs. Obi-Wan frowned one last time before turning to Eritha. "I need to go to the Council immediately."_

***

It was probably the first time Obi-Wan had ever looked forward to a Council meeting. But as the doors swished open, Obi-Wan felt relieved. Finally he could be with people who could help him sort out the situation. Eritha . . . he disliked her for messing with his head, disliked her for preventing him from saving Qui-Gon from himself, and yet - why did he feel so happy whenever she shot him an apologetic smile?

The scratchy voice of Yoda interrupted his thoughts. "So, left has Qui-Gon?"

"Yes, Master."

"Attempt to stop him, did you?"

"Yes, Master."

"Failed, didn't you?"

Obi-Wan felt a surge of both guilt and annoyance. "Yes, Master," he agreed slowly. Now that he was actually inside the Council Room, his happiness at seeing the doors open was but a memory.

A moment later, Eritha stepped forward, eyes flashing. "It was _my fault, not Obi-Wan's!" She ignored the dark look Mace Windu shot her. "I stopped him from catching Qui-Gon. He __would have caught Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan would never fail anything." She smiled slightly at Obi-Wan._

Inspired by her defiance, Obi-Wan stepped forward. "I did not come before the Council to debate what I could have done and the possible futures it could have brought. I came here to inform the Council that I will be searching for Qui-Gon."

"Not the only reason you came," Yoda said, his ears tilting backwards as his eyes looked deep into Obi-Wan.

"No," Obi-Wan agreed. "I also have recently had - conflicts within myself."

The Council members exchanged a look. Master Yoda paused before saying, "Ask we do, Eritha leave to wait outside for you as discuss the matter, we shall."

Obi-Wan took a moment to sort out Yoda's words in his mind. Eritha translated faster than he did and bowed to the Council shortly before leaving.

The moment the doors hissed closed, Yoda spoke. "Sorry, I am, for saying my earlier words. But necessary they were to get daughter of Roan away."

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, confused.

"Obi-Wan, your inner dilemma is serious, yes. But important news you must hear. New Apsolon, in a state of rebellion, it is. In danger, Qui-Gon may be."

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked, feeling fear shoot through him. "Why would he be in danger?"

"Turned the planet against _all Jedi, Balog has," Yoda said. "Hopes to build a strong nation, he does. One day, he believes, rule the galaxy, he shall. Sees Jedi as the obstacle, he does."_

"Everybody is ordered to shoot on sight of Qui-Gon," Master Windu said. "If Qui-Gon is so much as seen . . . the entire planet and many neighboring planets know his face. There is a large bounty on him, enough to tempt anyone good."

"But the Workers - "

"They are not evil, yes, but they will give in to a large sum of money. They need that money to build a new future. Balog offers them an excellent way out." Plo Koon shot a look at Obi-Wan. "We need someone, someone who knows Qui-Gon very well, to go after him."


	4. Friend or Enemy?

**Part IV**

Obi-Wan struggled to keep his voice steady as he spoke.  "I will do it, but . . . "

"Your feelings betray you, Obi-Wan," Adi Gallia said.  "You might as well say it before the entire Council probes them."

"I know very well my feelings betray me.  They always do, according to the Council." Obi-Wan snapped, before catching himself.  He flushed.  "Sorry.  Qui-Gon's departure has just - surprised me."  _Surprised is the understatement of the century.  Hurt is more like it.  He followed Mace's steady regard, noting that the Jedi Master was infringing slightly on the edges of his shields._

"A Master never abandons a Padawan," he said at last.

_Thank you for telling me that!  As if the whole Temple doesn't already know???  _

"Reasons, Qui-Gon has," Ki-Adi-Mundi said thoughtfully.  "Obi-Wan, you must look at the whole picture.  A Master never abandons his apprentice . . . without good cause.  Tracing Balog is dangerous.  He killed one Jedi - "

_A blind and useless thing as far as being a Jedi is concerned..._

"OBI-WAN!"  The shout came from all directions.  "Think of a fellow Jedi as defenseless and handicapped, we do not do!" Yoda said sternly. 

"What do you want me to do, apologize to her?" Obi-Wan retorted.  A moment later, his ears finally heard what he had just said and he quickly added.  "I'm sorry.  Again.  I told you, Masters, my feelings are in conflict and this - _disciplinary hearing - as it is rapidly becoming is not helping."_

Most of the council members still leveled stern gazes at Obi-Wan, but Yoda pushed forward.  "In danger, Qui-Gon may be," he reminded everyone.  "Obi-Wan, your love for Eritha is conflicting with your judgment."

"My love?" Obi-Wan echoed.  _Do they see it too?_

Master Yoda paused.  "Beware, Obi-Wan.  Innocent she may be, but strange it is that she delayed you from reaching Qui-Gon."

"She was trying to protect me," Obi-Wan said defensively.  

"What does the Force tell you?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and retreated deep into himself.  But he could not find what he was seeking.  Confusion, hurt, and fear about Qui-Gon swam through his mind.  And then Eritha was there too . . . Obi-Wan's eyes flew open.  "I can't hear the Force," he said, alarmed.

Master Windu shot a quick look at Yoda.  "Perhaps someone else should go after Qui-Gon."

"The Force's will, it is not!" Yoda said, thumping his gimer stick against the floor.

"My friend, I know you always obey the Force's will, but sometimes it goes against our – and 

_your -_ better judgment.  Obi-Wan is having conflicts, and that lack of focus could lead to his death and the death of Qui-Gon," Mace Windu pressed, locking gazes with Yoda.__

_No!  Force no, that can't happen.  I won't let it happen.  "I can do it," Obi-Wan interrupted._

"And Eritha?"

"She's coming with me," Obi-Wan said stubbornly.

"No."

"She knows the planet," Obi-Wan tried.

Mace shot him a challenging look.

Obi-Wan shook a quick glance at his watch.  This argument was taking up too much time.  If Obi-Wan had to chose between Qui-Gon and Eritha, Qui-Gon would win by far.  "I do not have the time to argue.  I trust my a ship will be waiting for my departure?"

"And the girl?" Windu pressed again.

"Do as you want with her, Master Windu."  Obi-Wan bowed and exited the room.

***

Obi-Wan blew right past Eritha in his rush to get to a ship.  The same Knight stood there, waiting calmly.  Obi-Wan slowed to a fast walk and started the departure procedures, but the Knight interrupted him.  "Go, Obi-Wan.  I'll file it for you."

"Thank you!" Obi-Wan said, running.  He did not know why, but he suddenly felt the urge to hurry up.  His bond with Qui-Gon was growing fainter and fainter and now, Obi-Wan could barely sense Qui-Gon's bright light in the Force. 

Once inside and safely in hyperspace, Obi-Wan then wondered where to head.  His hyperspace jump would take him just outside of New Apsolon, but that didn't sound right.  Qui-Gon, no matter how hell bent on revenge he was, would never stay on a planet where everyone wanted him dead.

A brief smile tugged at Obi-Wan's lips.  Then again, maybe not.

But the Force told him Qui-Gon wasn't at New Apsolon.  _Then where is he? Obi-Wan wondered.  He reached out through their training bond again, detecting the signal.  __Not New Apsolon.  If not....where would Qui-Gon go?  What is a planet where Qui-Gon is a friend to the government, where he helped them before, where he knows the terrain?  And also – where is the last place he knows I'd go?_

Obi-Wan shot out of hyperspace and planned another jump.  He was going to Melida/Daan.

***

Six standard hours later, Obi-Wan was bored to death.  He had spent forever agonizing over the last few moments with Qui-Gon, spent forever contemplating his position with Eritha, and had also spent time wondering where she was.

Right on cue, he sensed someone behind him.

"Hi, Obi," a sweet voice said.

"Eritha?"  Obi-Wan spun.  "What - why - how - " he sputtered incoherently.  It was one thing to wish someone was here.  It was another to actually have them here and risk the success of a very important mission.

"I followed you.  You run so fast, Obi!  But I ran right after you and I managed to . . . _persuade the Jedi Knight guarding the gate to let me through."_

"Eritha you shouldn't be here!" Obi-Wan burst out.  "When I land on Melida - when I land," he revised.  "A Republic ship will pick you up and return you to the Council.  I can't risk having you here with me!  You could be in danger."

Her expression soured.  "I want to be by your side."

"There will be fighting."

"The universe could end, the galaxy could die, and nothing would matter because I would be by your side," she responded, smiling.  "Please, Obi-Wan.  I can protect myself."

"I'm sorry.  I have to call the Council."

She narrowed her eyes at him before smiling slowly.  "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"  She walked towards him, swaying slightly from side to side, batting her eyelashes.  

"You wouldn't send me away from you?"

Obi-Wan turned away.  "Sorry," he whispered softly.  It wrenched his heart to do this to her.  

Calling up the Council on his comm, he saw Yoda's face appear.  "Master Yoda, Eritha is with me."

"Problem that is," Yoda said wisely.  "Your destination?"

"Melida/Daan," Obi-Wan replied, seeing Yoda's heavily lidded eyebrows raise in a questioning look.  "A Republic envoy will arrive to take Eritha back to the Temple?"

"See to it, I shall," Yoda said.  "May the Force be with you."

"I sincerely hope it will," Obi-Wan responded.


	5. The Price You Pay

Chapter V 

Qui-Gon surveyed the planet.  He had chosen wisely.  If Balog wanted a Jedi, he would get one.  The Force had warned Qui-Gon of the dangers of New Apsolon.  But he had still landed and been nearly impaled by a local.

After he had escaped that, three Workers had tried to shoot him down.  A few moments later, he had been tackled by a group of young children.  It hadn't taken Qui-Gon long to decide that it was not good for him to remain on New Apsolon.

But why?  Balog wanted power.  Alani was on his side.  But Balog had turned against Alani...hadn't he?  _A wise man lays down a trap and backs it up with another.  The pieces clicked in Qui-Gon's mind._

Balog was after power.  The list was merely an obstacle, something that he had at first been after, but after he had killed Tahl, perhaps he had seen a larger goal.  Something beyond ruling New Apsolon.  

Qui-Gon had told Obi-Wan to let Balog go . . . Obi-Wan's lightsaber had shorted out and left his Padawan defenseless . . . Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had failed to save a village from an invasion  . . . even with a probe droid, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had failed their mission . . . all those things must have said something to Balog.  Something along the lines of how Jedi could be easily thwarted and defeated.  Easily killed.  Qui-Gon's blood boiled.

So if Balog wanted the galaxy, he would obviously take out the Jedi.  The Jedi were the heart of the Republic.  If the Jedi fell, so would faith in the Republic.  Qui-Gon clenched his teeth angrily.

It was obvious to him now.

Balog had pretended to turn against Alani so that a Jedi would come and rescue her.  Then Balog could capture that Jedi and hold him hostage against the whole Jedi Order.  Balog was clever, Qui-Gon mused.

If Balog had held him hostage, Qui-Gon was sure that Obi-Wan would go after him.  That was the boy's failing...too headstrong.  Too like himself.  Qui-Gon smiled slightly.  Balog deeply underestimated the Jedi.  That would be the reason for his death.  _And you will die.  Even if it kills me to ensure that._

***

"Get some rest, Obi-Wan," Eritha pushed. "I can fly."

"What's to fly?" Obi-Wan yawned.  "We're in hyperspace."

Eritha smiled.  "Then we can both rest," she said.  "You'll need your energy."

"I can stay awake," Obi-Wan said.

"Ah, Jedi," Eritha smiled.  "So determined.  Balog was wrong all along.  I told him I was right.  But he is wise, Obi-Wan.  Wise and powerful."

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open.  "_Balog?  He killed Tahl!"_

"That's right," Eritha said, smirking.  "And soon enough, he'll kill Qui-Gon too.  And you, my dear Obi, will be the bait for him."

Obi-Wan sprang to his feet.  A slap hit him hard across the face and he stumbled backwards.  Eritha hit him again, this time with the handle of her blaster.  Obi-Wan slumped down dazedly.  "Don't put up a fight, Obi-Wan," she crooned.  "It'll soon be over."

***

Pain shot through Qui-Gon's head, sending his thoughts scattering.  _Obi-Wan! _he screamed mentally.  _Obi-Wan!  _Something had happened to his Padawan.  

"Qui-Gon!" he heard Nield's young voice echo.

Qui-Gon sat back, rocking slightly.  _Obi-Wan! _he cried out again.  His padawan was fading slightly from the Force.  Not dead.  But unconscious.  And – feeling betrayed.  Qui-Gon furrowed his brow as he glanced distantly at Nield.  He knew that his leaving Obi-Wan would hurt the boy, but not this much.

"Qui-Gon!  Are you all right?"

With an effort, Qui-Gon dragged his mind back to where it belonged.  "Yes?" he asked.

"Are you all right?"  Nield leaned closer, a med pad in his hand.  "What happened?"

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon murmured.  "Something happened to Obi-Wan."  _If Balog hurt my apprentice, he will cry for death a thousand times before I'm done with him._  "Nield, I must contact the Jedi Council."

Nield nodded anxiously.  "What happened to Obi-Wan?"

Qui-Gon ignored him for the time being and punched the numbers on his comlink.  He didn't want to betray his position to the Council, afraid that they would try to stop him, but this was getting serious.  If Obi-Wan's life was at stake . . . well, Qui-Gon was willing to do anything to save him.

_But will you avenge him if Balog has hurt him?_

Qui-Gon let the question hang in the air.  He was afraid to answer it.

***

"You surprise us by voluntarily coming before the Council," Plo Koon said dryly.  "Master Qui-Gon Jinn.  What do you seek?"

"Where is Obi-Wan?"

"He is with Eritha, heading towards Melida/Daan," Mace Windu said, his dark eyes settling into a foreboding expression.  "Is he not with you?"

"If he was with me, would I be wasting time by asking you where he is?" Qui-Gon shot back.  "Eritha – why is she with my padawan?"

"Don't you understand, Qui-Gon?" Adi Gallia asked.  "He loves her."

_Loves.  _Qui-Gon gripped his lightsaber hilt hard.  "Obi-Wan would never jeopardize someone's safety by dragging them around when he is trying to locate me."

"Without his permission, Eritha came.  Snuck onboard, she did." Yaddle said.

"But why?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Loves him, she does."

Qui-Gon felt a fresh wave of pain wash through him, but he tamped it down.  Finding his padawan was crucial.  "Do you know where he is _at this moment?_"

Mace Windu shot him a calculating look.  "No, Qui-Gon, we do not."

"Where is he!" Qui-Gon all but shouted. 

Just then, a Temple aide, a padawan of about fourteen entered and bowed.  Her hair was brown and she bore an expression that Qui-Gon remembered although he had not seen her for two years.  The girl went straight to Master Yoda, bowed, and handed him a transmission.  Then, she backed up, turning to her rightful place next to Adi.

Yoda opened the transmission and turned several shades paler.  

"Let me see!" Qui-Gon demanded as Yoda shot him a sad look.

An image of a badly bruised Obi-Wan appeared before them.  Qui-Gon drew in a sharp breath.  A moment later, Balog's voice flowed over them.  "Are you surprised to see your boy looking like this, Qui-Gon?  You weren't around to save him, just as you weren't around to save that dear friend of yours.  Oh, what was her name again?"  Balog's voice darkened considerably.  "Oh that's right.  Tahl.  That weak, pitiful Jedi, blind and helpless - "

Qui-Gon threw himself angrily at the image of Balog's sneering face, passing through the hologram and landing hard on the floor.  He whipped out his lightsaber, not quite knowing what he wanted to destroy, but just knowing he wanted to smash _something._

With a snarl, Qui-Gon slashed with the sparkling green blade, cutting through the Council window.  A moment later, a strong surge in the Force erupted and his lightsaber unceremoniously was jerked from his hand and into Yoda's.

Disarmed, Qui-Gon forced himself to listen.  "But it doesn't matter anyway, my dear friend, Qui-Gon.  She's already dead.  Do you know the last thing she told me to tell you?  She knew that I would kill her soon.  She knew that you would never reach her in time.  She begged with me to spare your life."  Balog laughed mirthlessly.  "She begged me – and that's when I gave her the first of three injections that would cause her death within ten hours.  How was I supposed to know that you would fine me?  But it was too late then.  She is dead.  And I killed her."

Qui-Gon was glaring through tears, his hands both clenched bitterly at his sides and hanging in defeat.  He had failed.  He had failed her.  

"And you know what?"  Balog's taunting voice continued on, threatening to burst Qui-Gon's illusion of control.  "You failed again, Qui-Gon.  Your apprentice is weak and far too trusting for his own good.  That's one thing I admire about you, Qui-Gon.  You don't trust anyone, do you?  You should have taught that to your boy."

Balog whirled around, showing the disturbing picture of an unconscious Obi-Wan again.  Balog pointed a blaster at Obi-Wan's head.  "You failed him too," he said, and pulled the trigger.

The image went blank.


	6. A Startling Revelation

Wow, thanks for all the reviews last time!  I decided not to kill off Obi…I've got some big plans for him! Chapter VI 

"NO!" Nield burst out, flinging something at the holo.  A thin knife cut through the air, slicing through where Balog had been seconds ago.  "You evil – "

Qui-Gon had gone perfectly still, simply staring at the area where his padawan had been.  He could not speak, he could not move.  All he could do was stare.  He didn't even notice when Yoda asked quietly for everybody to leave except for Adi, Siri, and Nield.

"Understand, we do," Yoda started.

Qui-Gon didn't answer, staring blankly.  

"Who is that man?" Nield burst out, taking quick steps toward Yoda.  "Yoda, who was he?"

"Balog," Adi said softly.  "Padawan, would you mind – "

"I won't leave!" Siri said vehemently. 

"I wasn't about to say that," Adi said gently.  "Would you brief Nield about the current situation – in a private room?"

A small part of Qui-Gon's mind was aware of the conversations going around him, but the rest was firmly fixed on Obi-Wan.  _He can't be dead.  He just can't be.  One death after another . . . I'm going to die from this.  Oh Force, let me die.  I caused his death.  I failed him.  I failed Tahl.  I failed Xanatos.  And my last words to him were spoken out of anger._

"Failed nobody, did you, Qui-Gon," Yoda said.

"He's right, Qui-Gon.  You didn't fail anybody." Adi put in.

Qui-Gon could only shake his head mutely.  Why couldn't he just die?  He deserved death, not his padawan.  Slowly, he sunk to the ground, burying his head in his hands and stifling a sob.

A moment later, the door burst open.  "Qui-Gon!" Eritha shouted, her voice trembling.  "They took Obi-Wan!  That monster took him!"

"He's dea – " Qui-Gon's voice cracked.

"Dead?" Eritha cried out in an impossibly loud voice.

Qui-Gon was too constricted with pain to notice when Nield and Siri entered the room again and started talking in very loud whispers with Eritha.  Dimly, he heard Adi gesturing Eritha outside.  The moment she was gone, Nield spoke up.  "I don't like her."

"She's the adopted daughter of Roan."  Qui-Gon heard himself saying.

Nield raised an eyebrow.  "Whose Roan?"

"The former leader of – " Siri lowered her voice.  "New Apsolon."

_New Apsolon.  _The words rang in Qui-Gon's ear.  That damned place had started everything.  What was wrong with Balog?  Going after innocent children!  Why did that fool seek power?  Qui-Gon clenched his teeth.  When he was angry, he didn't feel the pain.  He didn't feel the guilt.  _I can channel my anger . . ._

If Yoda or Adi noticed the change, they didn't let on. 

"Just because someone has good bloodlines doesn't mean that they aren't corrupt!" Nield was shouting loudly.  "If I recall correctly, you said that Eritha's sister, Alani is part of Balog's conspiracy to rule the galaxy and kill all Jedi!"

"Shut up, Nield!" Siri snapped, glancing at Qui-Gon.

"Stop denying the truth!" Nield snapped back.

"Be quiet, both of you," Adi ordered.

There was a momentary silence before Nield spoke again.  "Obi-Wan is alive, Qui-Gon.  Reach out with your Force.  If I know criminals, I know that he isn't dead.  Balog wouldn't kill him.  Not so soon."

Master Yoda nodded wisely.  "Along your bond, you must feel, Qui-Gon."

"But what if Nield is wrong, and I can't sense him?" Qui-Gon asked dully.  It would be a second death if he generated up hope only to find that he really couldn't sense Obi-Wan's bright light.

"You must try," Adi said.  

Yoda thumped his gimer stick indigently against the floor.  "Not reaching you, have my lectures?  Do or do not!  There is no try!"  Yoda pointed the gimer stick at Qui-Gon.  "Do, you will.  Do you will _now._"

At the moment, Qui-Gon was grateful he had a stubborn green troll around to guide him through difficult moments.  

***

Obi-Wan blearily opened his eyes.  He hurt all over.  Now he could see why.  His arms were bruised and bleeding, his wrists were bleeding where someone had snapped handcuffs none too politely, and his legs felt as if they had been run through a grinder and back.  Not to mention his throbbing headache, courtesy of – _Eritha? _

Balog!  He was a prisoner of Balog!  And Eritha was Balog's ally!  Obi-Wan blinked, trying to get rid of the circles clouding his vision.  A moment later, he saw Balog's face lean down.  "So the little Jedi is awake."

A sharp slap snapped Obi-Wan's head to the side.  "We should kill him," Balog ground out. "This Qui-Gon Jinn, I know he's after me.  He's endangering my reign."

"_Your _reign?" Alani asked.

Balog glared at her.  "_Our _reign then.  Either way, the people are dubious.  They want the bounty on the Jedi's head, but they realize now that they can't kill him!  Nearly a hundred sightings have been reported, we've told them repeatedly he's in our grasp, and still _he _lives!"

"He will die soon enough!" Alani shouted.  "Do you now see that we have his apprentice?"

"He thinks his apprentice is dead."

"His apprentice is our bargaining chip."  Alani glared at Balog.  "And need I remind you his apprentice is also awake and listening to everything we're saying?"

An evil grin lit up Balog's face.  "Then we'll just have to flush his memories – the hard way."  Smirking, he lifted an thin instrument, coated with a thin layer of pure acid.  "I can take care of this Jedi."

_Master!  Help me! _Obi-Wan screamed along their bond as intensifying fire jolted through his sides.

***

_Alone.  He couldn't sense anything. All he knew was that he was alone.  _Nield was wrong.  He is dead.  Balog killed him.  Balog killed him.  Balog killed . . _. _

MASTER!__

_Qui-Gon jerked violently.  _Obi-Wan?__

Help me!

_Pain shot through Qui-Gon again.  He tried his best to absorb the pain and take that pain from his apprentice.  A jolt of fire suddenly raced through Qui-Gon.  He welcomed that pain, too.  _I'm here, Padawan.  _Another flash of heat and Qui-Gon nearly collapsed.  If he was feeling so much pain, he didn't want to think about Obi-Wan's status._

Master, go!  Don't s – suffer with me!  _Qui-Gon could sense his apprentice's shields going up in an attempt to block the Master from it all._

Don't do this, Obi-Wan!  _Qui-Gon threw himself at the pain, battling it back furiously.  Another wave threatened to overtake him.  _Padawan, please!  Let me help you!  _Relief that his padawan was alive was quickly being replaced with the fear that his apprentice was suffering._

_There was no reply._

_Qui-Gon threw himself bitterly at Obi-Wan's shields, trying to break them down so he could help.  But Obi-Wan was too far gone for him to help._

***

A slight touch on his shoulder brought Qui-Gon out of his meditative state.  "He's alive," Qui-Gon announced, his voice thick with anger and tears. "You were right, Nield.  But - " Qui-Gon's eyes burned with intense fire.  "He's being tortured."

"Where is he?" Siri asked.

Qui-Gon shook slightly as he rose.  "I must go after him."

"Where is he?" Siri repeated.

Qui-Gon ignored her and strode out the Council Room.

"Agh!" Siri muttered in frustration.  "You know, Qui-Gon, I care about Obi-Wan too.  I want to help you find him!  A Jedi is in danger.  It's a job as a Jedi to go after him."

Qui-Gon paused, his hand on the door switch.

"Let me go with you," Siri said.  "Two people can search better than one." 

"Me too," Nield said firmly.  "You say that I'm too busy as a planet ruler, Qui-Gon.  But I know planet rulers and I know how to use propaganda for our own purposes."  He faltered slightly at the skeptical look Adi, Siri, and Yoda shot him.  "Ah, I forgot Jedi don't like that.  Well, it'll still help!" he said defensively.

"It will be dangerous!" Qui-Gon said to the wall.  His determination to go on alone was faltering.

"If you leave without me, I'll follow you!" Nield said.  "You know I will."  His tone softened.  "This is my friend in danger, Qui-Gon.  I can't turn my back on him."

"I'm going too," a new voice said.

Bant appeared in the doorway.  Her eyes were red with tears, but she lifted her chin determinedly, blocking Qui-Gon's path out the door.  "He's my best friend.  And Tahl was my Master.  I have every right to go."

Qui-Gon grimaced inwardly.   He was going to be dragging around two Jedi Padawans, one teenager, and another Jedi Master.  But arguing was wasting time.  "You will go," he said to Bant, "all of us.  But you will follow my orders and wishes."

"That'll be the day . . . " Siri murmured softly. 

***

"This is New Apsolon," Adi told Siri, Nield, and Bant.  "It is a planet that Qui – the Jedi – " she quickly edited, "helped bring peace to six years ago.  It's ruler, Roan, was murdered, believed to be the murderer of Ewane, who ruled before him.  Roan was never too popular, but he relied on one man, Balog, to be his Chief of Security.  It is now being discovered that Balog simply wanted power."

"He wants to rule the galaxy?" Nield asked skeptically.

"And overthrow the Senate," Adi said.  "But to take down the whole Republic, he must find something that the Republic uses as a symbol, and turn the galaxy against it."

"Us."  Siri said bluntly.

"I was hoping, Padawan, you might keep that discovery to yourself," Adi said.  "But never mind it.  We know for a fact now that – "

"Balog has kidnapped my apprentice and now is torturing him to death just as he killed Tahl slowly," Qui-Gon interrupted, a hint of steel in his voice.   "If he had to kill somebody, he could have done it quickly."  Qui-Gon clenched his lightsaber hilt.  "Adi, how fast does someone die if you lop of their head?"

"Qui-Gon!" Adi reproved, but even she could not find the strength to reprimand him for anger.

"Slowly, I hope," Bant said bitterly before catching herself.  "Forget it."

Adi sighed.  "Everybody here – yes, you as well, Qui-Gon – I hope you will all keep an open mind about the situation.  Try to remember your Jedi Training."

"_My_ Jedi training?" Nield asked.

"You can just blunder along," Siri said.  Adi leveled a stern gaze at her and she sighed.  "Sorry."

"Once we arrive on New Apsolon," Qui-Gon said brusquely.  "We will split up.  Adi, you travel with Nield because he has no real means of defense."  Nield flared at that, but did not comment.  "Siri and Bant can travel together.  I will go on alone."

"No!" Adi and Siri said.  "We will go together," Adi finished.

"That is not wise," Qui-Gon snapped.

Adi shrugged.  "It may not be wise, but it is right."

Qui-Gon flared.  "Obi-Wan thought he was doing what was right many times before and look where it's gotten him!  Look where it's gotten Tahl!  If I must die, then none of you will die because of me."

"We are here because of you!" Nield practically shouted.

"We are here because of Obi-Wan," Siri said firmly.

"We are here because it is _right,_" Adi said icily, her intimidating glare successfully quelling Siri and Nield's argument.

"What is not right is this argument," Bant spoke up softly.  "I _must_ find Obi-Wan."

"I must find Balog," Qui-Gon grate out.  "And Obi-Wan."

"I must find justice," Adi shot back.

"Then those working towards similar goals go on together," Qui-Gon said.  "Come, Bant."  He knew that it was dangerous to take a girl, barely a Jedi Padawan, with him, but he also knew that Bant would trust him more than Adi.  _I just hope I can protect her._

Qui-Gon wheeled and turned away.  After a moment's hesitation, Bant followed.

Siri threw her hands up in frustration.  "Master, there is no arguing with Master Jinn, is there?"

"That's what will kill him one day," Adi said. "And not physically.  Come, Padawan.  We have much work to do if we are to stop Balog's plan."

Nield sighed.  "So the 'defenseless' 17-year-old planet leader is supposed to stay here and guard the ship . . . "

*** 

"I don't quite understand what is our purpose," Bant admitted softly.  Qui-Gon was drumming his fingers impatiently on the side of his chair.  "We've followed all of our leads to this spaceport.  It's taken us three days to track down Balog's latest base as of three days ago.  He could very well have moved."

Qui-Gon took a deep breath.  "Yes, but I'm willing to bet he won't leave his most precious possession."

"And moving that possession would stall him, do you believe?" Bant asked softly.

"He wouldn't leave him," Qui-Gon said.  "Nield believes he can read Balog.  And it's true.  Balog greatly reminds me of some of those who dwell on his home world."

Bant hesitated a moment before seeming to gear up her courage.  "Why did you go to Melida/Daan, Master Jinn?"

"Balog placed a bounty on my head.  I went to a planet where I knew I could trap him."

"That's not the reason, is it?" Bant asked softly.

Qui-Gon's jaw twitched.  "You don't need to know, Bant."  He was already overwhelmed with guilt  - why did the Force make him listen to Bant's painful questions as well?

"My Master was killed by Balog, Qui-Gon," Bant said, her voice wobbling slightly.  "I have a right to know."

Qui-Gon said nothing for a few moments before saying shortly, "I wanted to go to a planet I knew Obi-Wan would never want to return to.  I was trying to protect him."  Qui-Gon's voice roughened.  "If he hadn't followed me, he would have been safe.  He would have gone to New Apsolon.  Or the Temple."

Bant closed her eyes, absorbing Qui-Gon's words.  "That's not whole reason," she accused.  "You know that Obi-Wan wouldn't have been safe it he had gone to New Apsolon."

Qui-Gon rose.  "Please . . . I do not want to discuss this."

Bant clenched her teeth in frustration.  They had been sitting here for quite some time, waiting for Qui-Gon's lead to come back with new information.  Then the system of tracking and hunting would begin all over again.  And while they tracked, Obi-Wan would be suffering a fate far worse than death could bring.

***

"Master, look," Siri said, pointing vaguely towards the statues of those Workers who had been sacrificed.  "They're taking them down!"

Adi drew her cloak more tightly around her.  "I wonder . . . "

"What?" 

"Balog has great cunning," she said simply.

Siri drew back.  "Are you really my Master?  He _killed _a Jedi, is torturing another, and is trying to overthrow and defeat the entire Jedi Order and the Republic!"

"Cunning, Padawan, is intelligence without wisdom."  Adi stared at the remnants of the statues.  "He knows that he must gain the support of the Workers.  His previous status has helped him, along with the fact that Alani is by his side.  But he's urging the planet as a whole to come together, to defeat a common enemy.  All so he can grasp power."

Siri shook her head, confused.  "He's risking so much.  Workers are against him.  They never started to trust him in the first place.  And that list that I've heard so much about – "

"The list?" A young male overheard Siri and did a double take.  "You haven't heard?"

"What?" Siri demanded.

"The Supreme Leader, Balog, destroyed the list and filmed it to be broadcast to the General Public!" the man said excitedly.  "We no longer live in fear or in separation!  The mighty New Apsolon will rise!  We will conquer the galaxy and - "

"I thought New Apsolon believed strongly in peace and justice," Adi broke in.  

The man flushed.  "We do.  But Balog will light the way for the rest of the galaxy to believe in our purposes.  We are merely spreading the word."

"The Senate will not approve," Siri said.

"The Senate," the man sneered.  "What do they know?  Why would _you _support - "  He glared at Siri, taking in her tunic, boots – and her lightsaber.  Realization and horror snapped into his eyes as he backpedaled from her and drew a blaster.  "Jedi!"  
  


***

Nield hummed softly to himself, gazing at the controls of the starfighter and running his fingers in awe over them.  Suddenly, the comm unit flashed and an image of Balog broadcast across it.  Nield stumbled backwards, already drawing his vibro-shiv before realizing that the image was from the local news company.  

Balog must have great power in order to be broadcast on every station.

Nield glared at the image.  Balog was speaking, so softly, that Nield had to lean close to hear.

"My loyal citizens of the great Apsolon, I hold before me the great List that some standing right here in his room dread so greatly.  I have come into possession of this List from an old – friend."  Balog smirked.  "It took me great pains to take it from him.  And here, I hold the greatest blackmail, a List that could destroy many of you where you stand."  Balog's voice dropped even more.  "And to those who are watching this right now, to _those _who _know _that what's hidden in this List could kill them – I must say, your fears are over."

"Our Old Apsolon was not the best.  New Apsolon was even worse."  Balog's voice was filled with malice as he continued, "But the Apsolon we are creating today, is strong.  We no longer base ourselves on ancient bloodlines.  My good friends, Alani and Eritha have shown us so.  They have become common people, eager to serve their Apsolon.  And I, of course, do not seek power.  I seek power for all of _you!_"

The crowd roared its approval.  "Balog!  Balog!  Balog!"

"_Eritha!_" Nield hissed.

Balog continued.  "To show that I will never use any force of power over you, I burn this list."  Balog withdrew a match and casually lit the List.  The smoke flared as the flames rose and danced, burning the List.  "See this, my people?  It is your old fears, burning up.  There is no fear to be faced anymore.  You are all free.  And you are all strong."

Balog held out a hand triumphantly as the last of the List burned up.  "You, my people, you and I together will conquest."  His eyes gleamed.  "We will not fail."

Tbc


	7. Things Just Never Go Right

In a few reviews and some emails, some people said they wanted chapters to come out faster…just fyi, I post a chapter of Prelude to Vengeance at my website about one week before I post here at ff.net.  The URL is: http://www.jedi-archives.cjb.net  Tata!

**Chapter VII**

"Having fun, Jedi?" Alani taunted.

Obi-Wan's mind was firmly focused on something besides her voice and the pain.  Oh yes, the pain.  But when he concentrated on Eritha, the pain took a secondary place.  He could not believe that she would have done this.

The idea lit up in his mind like a powered up lightsaber.  Of course!  It must have been Alani that had knocked him out and brought him to Balog.  Eritha was the good sister.  Obi-Wan sighed, relaxing, and trying to ignore his burning muscles.

It hurt to think.  But it hurt more to not.

_How long have I been tied here?  _He was sprawled across a table, his tunic torn to shreds, blood oozing from hundreds of cuts, burned flesh in other areas where the acid had done its work well.  Obi-Wan shifted, wincing as a spasm of fire flashed through him.

"Don't move," Alani's icy voice suddenly hissed.  "Don't you dare move, Jedi."

Obi-Wan dimly was aware of Alani speaking, but he continued to fight madly against the chains binding him still.  Sudden fire arched through his back.  Alani continued to pummel his abused back, hitting wilding with very small – but very real – pieces of metal.  Obi-Wan cried out, red flashes of light coming across his vision.

He had heard when that happened one was close to blackening out.

But Alani was too cruel to grant him that.  She punched him again several times, blood now pouring from Obi-Wan's swollen lips.  Smirking, she reached out her hand and rested it gently on the small of Obi-Wan's back.

"Oh my dear, Obi-Wan," she purred into his ear.  "Does this hurt?"  She pressed down – hard.

Obi-Wan screamed.  A moment later, Alani leaned down, placing her lips directly on his.  "Kiss me, Obi," she said.

Obi-Wan struggled to get his muscles to move, but they felt like sludge and refused to budge.  Filled with horror, he felt Alani's cold lips press again his, her tongue working its way down his throat and – 

_Force, help me!_

***

Siri moved her hand instinctually for her lightsaber.

"Submit!" Adi hissed softly.

"But they're – "

"Submit, Padawan," Adi said lowly.

With a sigh, Siri raised both hands over her head.  She watched as another man stepped behind her and roughly twisted her arms down to fasten them.  "Hey, watch it you damn fool!" she snapped. 

"Ho, bitchy girl's got a mouth," the man laughed, gently caressing Siri's cheek.  "Tsk, tsk tsk." 

"Get your hand off of me," Siri said furiously.  

"Stop playing around," Adi ordered, gathering the immense power of the Force to bear.  "Take us to Balog," she finished.

"Take them to Balog," the man yawned, suddenly losing interest.

"But, sir – orders say that . . . "

"Orders are meant to be broken," Adi said softly, focusing her intense gaze towards the man who was clearly in charge.

"Orders are meant to be broken," the man repeated.

"Take us to Balog."

"Take them to Balog!  Damn you, boy, can't you follow orders?"

"But you just said – "

"Get out of my face, you ignorant fool."

"Yes, sir," the younger man muttered.  He motioned to two civilians.  "You two, help me."  He allowed a grin to light up his face.  "At last we have two Jedi captives."

"How very fortunate for you," Siri muttered dryly.

***

Qui-Gon leaned across the table, his eyes not moving from the man's eyes.  He had a wig pulled across his hair, tinted eye lens covering the true color of his eyes with a bland yellow.  But the gaze and the fire coming from them was still intensifying.  "So . . . " Qui-Gon said softly.

"What is it?" the man asked, trying hard to suppress his fear.

"I am on a bounty hunt, for a very precious treasure," Qui-Gon said, every word cutting stone.  "I have come across the information that Balog has captured a Jedi."

"Has he?" the man blubbered out excitedly.  

"What is your name?" Qui-Gon interrupted.

"Mikel," the man said.  "I work for Balog.  I'm in the top department, the department of Jedi."

"Department of Jedi?" Bant asked incredulously.

Mikel smirked.  "That's where we plot the best ways to kill them."  He halted, suddenly, frowning.  "Hey wait a minute here.  Why are you looking for the Jedi that Balog just captured when this other one, Qui-Gon Jinn is worth so much more?"

Qui-Gon lifted one corner of his mouth in a determined smile.  "I have my reasons.  Your job is to provide me with information."  His gaze drifted to Mikel's sign, which read, _Information Broker.  Will deal with criminal profiles._

"I heard that one Jedi was captured by Balog." Qui-Gon said conversationally.

Mikel laughed.  "Aren't you slow?  He already killed that Jedi Tahl."

Anger crested in Qui-Gon at the dismissive way Mikel spoke of Tahl.  "I do not want to hear about Tahl.  I meant a different Jedi," he said stiffly.

"Why not?" Mikel shrugged.  "Hey, I've got some datapads and holo's of those last moments that she was alive.  Balog recorded a documentary detailing the exact way to kill a Jedi – pity she was a blind and useless one.  A real Jedi could have put up a – hey, take it easy!"

A violet blade hovered mere centimeters from his throat.  Bant had risen, her face contorted with hatred.  "Don't you dare speak about her that way!"

"Bant!" Qui-Gon cried out, alarmed.

"Jedi!" Mikel shouted.

"No!" Qui-Gon rose out of his chair.  "My companion is not a Jedi, Mikel.  She is the one who captured a Jedi earlier.  That weapon she uses is that of the Jedi's."

"Why is she so upset?" Mikel sputtered.  "Do you mind putting that thing away?"

Qui-Gon reached out a hand and touched Bant's trembling shoulder.  "Cut your blade, Bant," he said softly, his own anger waiving at the pained look on Bant's face.  "We have greater goals then to go around killing everybody who insults Tahl.  We know those things said about her are not true."

With a deep breath, Bant deactivated her violet lightsaber.  It went out with a soft hiss.

Mikel grinned now.  "Never mind that alert," he called casually to his friends.  "These people killed a Jedi."

"Unlikely," Bant muttered darkly in Qui-Gon's ear.

"We need information!" Qui-Gon said hurriedly.  Everything was costing him time.  He was only grateful that he had managed to resolve this confrontation here.  If everything went according to his plan, he would have Obi-Wan back in – 

The door to the grubby room burst open.  "We've caught two more Jedi!" a boy yelled to Mikel.  "Father, we've caught two more Jedi scum!"

"Sith hells!" Qui-Gon swore loudly.  _Just when you think things are going right . . . _


	8. The Start of Healing

**Chapter VIII**

"Alani, what do you think you're doing?"  Balog's harsh voice cut through the silent room.

Immediately, Alani dropped Obi-Wan's head.  With a loud thunk, he fell off his precarious position and hit the floor hard, screaming out in pain as his abused body hit the hard ground.  He saw through a blur of tears Balog's footsteps.  With a sudden jerk, Balog swung his foot back and kicked Obi-Wan hard in the face.  Blood gushed from his nose as Obi-Wan was thrown backwards by the force of the kick.

"Don't you ever do that again, you filthy Jedi," Balog snarled.  "Don't you dare try to entice Alani in hopes that your freedom will be granted you."

Obi-Wan whimpered slightly even as a note of irony crossed his mind.  How could he be trying to entice Alani if he couldn't even move?  He felt defenseless, lying at Balog's feet, blood spurting over his face and bruises covering every inch of him, but at the same time he felt an odd _defiance_ rising in him.  He didn't love Alani.  Force, he hated her.  _No.  Not hate.  Just – strongly dislike._

Slowly, he was aware that Balog was speaking lowly to Alani.  With an effort, Obi-Wan used every ounce of Jedi discipline he had in order to drag his mind back to the conversation and to push away the waves of pain that kept distracting him.

"We've caught two more Jedi," Balog was saying excitedly.

_Master!_

"But they are females," Balog said slowly.  "Still, it's a start.  I'm willing to wager that they think this boy we have here is still alive.  I told you, once we get a Jedi, the rest will come running to us."

"Yes, yes, very wise," Alani snapped.  "But you must recall my sister immediately!"

"What?" Balog snapped.  "She told us valuable information!  Qui-Gon Jinn is coming _here._  And Eritha found that out.  She'll come back safely, but for now she'll use some espionage on the Jedi Council."

_Eritha?_  Obi-Wan felt as if a part of his soul had been ripped from him.  Eritha couldn't be behind this.  She was the essence of innocence . . . how could she possibly be involved in such an evil plan?  _It's all a trick, _Obi-Wan reassured himself.  "No!" he croaked out weakly.

Both whirled to face him.  "So he's listening," Balog yawned.

Alani smiled slightly.  "I can break him, Balog."

"Do as you wish," Balog sneered.  "I must talk to the people.  Then I must meet up with these two Jedi.  Perhaps they can give us some information."  He turned to go and was almost out the door when he paused.  "No wait.  Why try to wheedle information out of two healthy Jedi Knights when we've got one right here?  And one that doubtless knows a lot more about Qui-Gon Jinn . . . "

"I'll take care of it!" Alani said enthusiastically.  Leaning down, she spoke softly in Obi-Wan's ear.  "Eritha was right about one thing, Obi-Wan.  You would make a good husband.  But since you would never agree, we better do everything the hard way."

***  

"Why are you two here?" Captain Jef demanded harshly.

"We are here as tourists," Adi said calmly.

Jef stepped forward quickly and hit Siri across the face with the handle of his blaster.  The force of the blow drove her down to her knees.  The captain raised his blaster for a second blow, but Adi had surged forward with lightning speed and deadly grace.  With two fingers, she trapped his blow centimeters from her Padawan.  "You were speaking to me, Captain Jef, not my apprentice."

He pulled away.  Or, he tried to pull away.  But Adi refused to let go of her iron grip and casually kept her face inches from the captain's, metal bars the only thing separating them.  "I'll do as I please!" Jef snarled in her face, unable to do anything with his hand trapped in Adi's grasp..  "Get your hand off me, Jedi!"

"Get your hand off my catch!" a new voice rang in the room.

Jef whirled.  Nield stood there, wearing a lightly armored outfit, with three blasters holstered and his vibro-shiv in hand.  "I am – uh, Jango Fett, and those two Jedi are my catch and mine alone.  I am prepared to defend myself against your guards," Nield warned as Jef shot a quick look at the two men standing near the door.

"So, Jango," Jef said calmly, stepping forward.  "You caught these two Jedi?"

"Yes, and if you take them, I demand a price higher than that I've gotten on another world," Nield said smoothly.

"Which world?"

"Melida/Daan," Nield said, without hesitation.  "Two Jedi years ago went to that planet and destroyed any of the Daan's chances for taking over the planet.  The Daan hired me to catch those two Jedi and force them to fight with them."

"I've heard of that planet," Jef said, dismissive.  "Don't work for them.  Their leader is a seventeen-year-old boy."

"He's a man!" Nield started.  "But that's not important," he added hastily.  He lifted his vibro-shiv.  "Give me my bounty."

"It's not yours," Jef snarled.  "I'm tired of this.  Kill him," he said to the guards.

Nield surged forward, slashing furiously.  The vibro-shiv neatly sliced through the blaster Captain Jef was holding.  With a backwards kick, Nield trapped another guard's blaster with his feet and twirled in midair to land heavily on the second guard.  Jef regained control of the blaster and fired frantically at Nield.

With a spin, Nield whirled and surprised the captain with a roundhouse kick.  The blaster went flying through the air.  Siri stumbled up and caught it.  "Our lightsabers, Master," she murmured quickly to Adi.  

"Wait."

Nield pressed his blaster against the captain's temple.  "Your men are disarmed and you have a blaster at your head, Captain.  Give me my bounty.  Rest assured, I am not afraid to fire."

"Where did you learn to fight?" the Captain demanded harshly, his arm reaching for another blaster that was lying on the floor.

"I was there in the war," Nield said.  "I was there at the disarming."

Jef glared at him.  "Then well met, _Jango Fett._  I was there, as well.  I am Wehutti." 

***

Surprise, horror, and pure hatred filled Nield's eyes.  "You!" he cried.

Wehutti struggled to his feet, pushing Nield aside.  "What do you mean?  Surely you have never heard of me."

"I have," Nield said, his tone even.  "I'm surprised to see you working for Balog."

"Aren't you?"

"I'm working for the money," Nield snapped, placing his foot on the blaster Wehutti was about to reclaim.  With a flip, he slipped it into a holster.  "I captured these two Jedi."

"Reports from my superiors say otherwise."

"Oh?"  Nield fixed Wehutti with an odd stare.  "Have you always believed in reports?"

"I used to think differently," Wehutti sighed.  "And it cost me the planet I loved and the one person in the world who I loved."

"Cerasi."

Wehutti's eyes snapped open.  "You really were there."

"I was there."

Even without the Force, Adi sensed a great sorrow rising in Wehutti.  She had heard briefly of that mission by reading Qui-Gon's report.  Even now, she recalled the cool way Qui-Gon had reported Obi-Wan's decision to the Council.  

_"I don't really care about the boy, Master Yoda.  He made his own foolish decision."_

_"He's a padawan.  You're his Master!" Adi shot back hotly.  "Do you not feel anything?"_

_Qui-Gon's cold blue eyes gazed back at her.  "He betrayed me."_

"Betrayed me," Adi whispered softly.

Siri glanced at her in surprise.  "Who?"

"Never mind," Adi murmured, focusing her attention back to the present.  Wehutti was staring solidly at Nield.  "Nield is here to rescue us, I'm sure.  The question is: will Wehutti listen?"

"Better question, Master.  Will those two thugs not attack us?" Siri hissed, motioning towards the two guards who were now studying the scene between Nield and Wehutti with obvious interest.

"Which one of the Young were you?" Wehutti asked.

Nield paused, tracing a finger down the handle of his blaster.  "I was working with Cerasi."

"The battles . . . " Wehutti said, his tone growing more and more odd.  "How many times were you forced to take up a weapon against the Elders?"

"More than I can count."

"What did we do to you children?" Wehutti murmured, his tone breaking.  "Take the Jedi.  I know that Melida/Daan has sunken into poverty.  You children need all the money you can get."

"That's not true about Melida/Daan," Nield said, stepping around Wehutti and fingering the lock.  "We are not in poverty.  The code?" he asked.

"Cerasi."

"I could have figured that out!" Siri muttered.

"Come on, Jedi," Nield said, playing out his act and snapping handcuffs on them.  "We have to get moving if I'm to deliver my bounty."

They were almost out the door before Wehutti called out one last time.  "Jango Fett, answer me this.  Was my Cerasi – happy living with the Young?"

Nield faced him.  "She would have been happier if the war had not even started."  The slight tone of bitterness in Nield's voice indicated that he still held a distrust and dislike of the other man.  "But she was happy that she was working for a better future.  Perhaps you could do the same."

***

His hand resting on his 'saber hilt, Qui-Gon ran through the streets.  Nobody paid him any mind.  Bant was racing lightly next to him, a look of pure panic on her face.  Qui-Gon could sense through the Force that his companion was scared even as she was fighting a boiling anger.

_That won't do._  Qui-Gon drew to a stop.  Before he had to rescue Adi and Siri, he knew that the Force willed for things to go differently.  "Bant," he said softly, "come with me."

"I am," Bant said, confused.

Qui-Gon led her to a small alley.  "Let go of your fear.  Things will be fine."

"How can you say that?" Bant asked softly.  "I felt your anger and fear."

_Read by a child.  Jinn, where have your shields been?_  "I know that," Qui-Gon said, "and the hardest thing about being a Jedi is that even when experiencing great loss – and great pains, the Jedi must find his calm center."  Qui-Gon sighed sadly.  "Something I neglected to do."

"She was my Master," Bant whispered softly, blinking her eyes furiously.

Qui-Gon rested a hand on Bant's shoulder.  "I feel your pain, Bant.  But I also feel confidence in your abilities to rescue Obi-Wan.  He is not dead.  We should not be acting like he is.  Focus – focus on the present."

With a nod, Bant closed her eyes.  A moment later when she reopened them, the faintest spark was back.  "I'm ready.  What's the plan?"

Qui-Gon admired how quickly she had been able to find her composure.  Force, it had taken him almost three weeks – and a great personal loss – to do the same.  "The plan?" he asked, stepping back onto the havoc of the streets.  "To bring Balog to justice and to retrieve my Padawan."

***

"Um, I just thought of something," Siri said even as they donned civilian clothes.  "If everybody on the streets here thinks that Balog captured two more Jedi, don't you think Qui-Gon would have heard?  And like . . . maybe he would have come running?"

"Who would be that stupid?" Nield laughed.

"As stupid as I am being right now?" a new voice asked mildly.

Nield whirled and did a double-take.  "Qui-Gon!"

"I'm surprised to see both of you not in need of rescuing," Qui-Gon said, directing his words towards Adi and Siri.  "Bant and I came as soon as we heard the news."  He shot a meaningful look at Nield.

"Nield rescued us," Adi said.  She raised an eyebrow at Qui-Gon.  "Not quite the way we all expected, either."

"Jango Fett," Siri said.  "Where did I hear that name before?"

Nield shrugged.  "I came up with it off the top of my head," he said.  "Jango Fett.  It sounds like a bounty hunter's name, doesn't it?"  He grinned.  "If I weren't a planetary leader, heck, I'd go be a bounty hunter."  He capitulated under Adi's glare.  "But – you know, I wouldn't hurt anybody."

"Yes, not hurting people is what bounty hunter's do best," Adi said wryly.

Qui-Gon's eyebrows lifted.  Bant managed a faint smile for the first time in days.


	9. Capture

**Chapter IX**

"We need a better plan," Qui-Gon said.

"I agree wholeheartedly," Siri put in helpfully.  "No offense, but separating, being captured, and having several of us turn the to the Dark Side was not high on the list of things I thought we'd be doing."

"Siri," Adi said softly.

Siri sighed again.  "Sorry, Master."

"I have an idea," Bant said, her large eyes suddenly sparking with excitement.  "We turn ourselves in!  Then wherever they take us . . . "

"Is where Obi-Wan will be," Adi concluded.  "I tried that."

"Oh!" Siri blurted out loudly.  "That's why you let us be captured!" She wrinkled her brow, obviously deep in thought.  "The fault with our plan was Captain Jef, I mean Wehutti.  He didn't take us immediately to Balog."

Nield looked with more interest.  "That can be changed," he said.

"_Wehutti?_" Qui-Gon asked.

"Cerasi," Nield murmured.  

"Jango Fett!" Siri exclaimed.

"What?" Qui-Gon demanded, confused.  "_Who?"_

"One person at a time," Nield said, "I'll go first," he quickly continued.  "Wehutti has a great weakness in Cerasi.  I can convince him that he should follow our plan to honor her.  I'll still pretend to be Jango Fett, the bounty hunter, but I'll convince him to take me – and you guys, who will be my catch, to Balog."

"I don't like the fact we'll be his 'catch,'" Siri muttered, seeing Bant nod in agreement.

Even as the two apprentices agreed with each other for the first time, Qui-Gon and Adi did as well.  "We must try it," Adi said.

Qui-Gon said, with a faint wink, "Do or do not."  Adi saw through him instantly, realizing her fellow Jedi was trying to conceal his worries to himself and keep the two apprentices optimistic.   Qui-Gon met her eyes and she saw his greatest fear in them.

The fear of losing Obi-Wan.

The fear of losing a part of his very being.

The fear of losing a son.

***

"This may work after all," Siri said enthusiastically.  "What do you think, Master?"

"It will," Adi said absentmindedly. Siri's face fell at her master's expression, but she quickly hid it by running one hand against her lightsaber hilt.  Adi, also preoccupied, turned to see Qui-Gon.  The other Jedi Master was tapping his foot against the ground.  When he saw Adi staring, he stopped and put a measure of serenity on his face.

"I noticed your fear earlier," she said cautiously.

Qui-Gon stiffened.  "Don't give me the 'fear leads to the dark side' speech.  I have heard it countless times before and I don't wish to hear it again."

"I wasn't about to."  Adi took the accusation easily.  "I wanted to congratulate you on your skills at helping Bant."

Qui-Gon strained a smile.  "Yes, I wish I were that young so I could so easily forget."

Adi Gallia was never one to be easily surprised, but Qui-Gon continually managed it.  "Do you see Bant as someone who has forgotten what Balog has done?  Someone who is simply a child?  The girl is a Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn."

"I didn't mean to imply that," Qui-Gon said, his voice lowering slightly.  "But she was never the boy's Master.  Surely you understand what it must feel to know that your padawan is missing and it is due largely in part to you."

"Obi-Wan's – kidnapping – was not your fault."

"If I had taken him with me, he would never have gone unprotected."

"Shifting guilt is not a thing to do right now."

"Guilt comes after anger.  Anger after shock."

Adi sighed.  "Qui-Gon, we will get him back," she insisted, "Once Nield gives us the go, we will be launching our plan."  Seeing the other Jedi nod slightly, she continued on.  "Siri and Bant will pretend to be caught by Nield again.  Nield will take them to Wehutti who will hopefully take them to Balog.  The padawans will have tracking devices on them and we will follow once they give a signal that they have found Obi-Wan."

"There are great flaws to the plan," Qui-Gon started.

"Flaws yes, but also hope," Adi pressed.  She started to go on when Siri suddenly interrupted her, her eyes shining eagerly.

"Nield has reported back.  Everything is set."

***

Wehutti clasped two servo-cuffs around Siri and Bant's hands.  "Take her lightsaber," he ordered to one of his men.  The guard glared at Nield, perhaps recognizing him.  Most people didn't want to be open and friendly with a person who had knocked them out.  Only too happy for a chance to be rough, the guard snatched Bant's lightsaber rudely from her belt.

He turned to disarm Siri, but she was already disarmed, thanks to her earlier encounter in this exact same cell.  "Captain Jef, where are we taking them?"

Wehutti was deep in talk with Nield.  The guard used the moment to sneer into their faces, "Die, Jedi scum.  We will kill you and rot you in oil, just as we did those other Jedi," he snorted.  

Bant seethed slightly and spat back in his face, "Your overconfidence is your downfall."

"You're in no position to say that," the guard snapped back before Wehutti turned his attention back to the matters at hand.  "Sir, I most sincerely recommend we . . . we get them to _er, open up, about a few things first."_

"If you are talking about torture, no."  Wehutti's expression was stoic.  "You will take them straight to Balog and say they are Jedi prisoners.  That is all."  He wheeled on the guard fiercely, "Anything you do against my orders will result in – my displeasure."  He smiled then, and flexed his arm.

"Yes, sir."  Roughly, the guard shoved Siri and Bant out the door.  "Of course, sir."

Nield turned to follow when he suddenly heard Wehutti's footfall following him.   Tensing automatically, he spun around.  "What do you want with me?"

Wehutti's eyes analyzed him.  "I know you.  You are not a normal Young.  There's something different about you . . . "

"Nothing," Nield asserted.  "I am Jango Fett."

"No." Wehutti stared at him a moment longer.  "The Jedi was Tahl."

"Yes."

"We killed her."

Nield subconsciously stiffened.  "Yes.  The Melida did."

Wehutti's next words were soft.  "I have failed everybody.  I failed Cerasi.  I failed my planet."  His head was bent slightly.  "This was not how it was supposed to happen."

"You did a great deed by helping me today."

"Not enough.  Never enough."  With sudden determination, Wehutti looked straight at Nield.  "You – Jango Fett.  Carry on my words to the leader of Melida/Daan.  Tell Nield that I loved him as a son for what he had done for Cerasi, and that I never meant for everything to spiral so quickly out of control.  Tell him.  And give him this."  Wehutti slammed a piece of paper in Nield's hand.  Then, before Nield could react, Wehutti raised his blaster, pointed it at his own chest and fired.

The impact threw him back against the wall with a sickening thud, but it didn't matter anymore. Wehutti was dead.

***

_There is no death; there is the Force.  Obi-Wan screamed that phrase in his mind.  He wished at that moment for death.  No human could possibly undertake anymore.  Alani had used every tactic possible against him, beating, fondling, kissing – Obi-Wan felt his throat lurch once more at the memory._

Of course even that small movement caused pain to rip through his body.

He wasn't sure how long he had been strapped to this table.  Alani had left him here – what? –days ago?  Obi-Wan had given up hopes that Qui-Gon would find him now.  _He would go kill Balog in revenge for Tahl before rescuing me.  There was a small relief that at least Qui-Gon wouldn't die trying to rescue Obi-Wan, but . . . __at least I would have known he cares._

Obi-Wan laughed bitterly.  _That would never happen._

He fell back into a slumber, staring up at the ceiling and trying hard not to betray his pain.  He knew the odds that the room was being monitored were high.  As if hearing his thoughts, Alani suddenly burst in.  "Ah, good you're awake."

Obi-Wan croaked.

"Feeling weak, Jedi?" she asked, "Where's your powerful Force now?"

Obi-Wan didn't respond.  He could feel the Force around him, yes, but his mind wouldn't allow him to control it.  There was a blockade between him and the only thing Obi-Wan still trusted.  "Force suppressants," he said at last.  "Good job."

Alani smiled innocently and batted her eyelashes.  "Who, me?"

"You sick piece of Sith spit," Obi-Wan snarled at her, unable to help himself now despite the warnings his body screamed at him.  "Only you would delight in torturing me for hours and then – " he snapped his mouth shut furiously.  

"What, rape you?" she was all but giggling.

The words sent a myriad of opposite reactions rushing through Obi-Wan.  Pure rage, for one.  But at the same time, a warm sort of feeling . . . NO!  Obi-Wan put a lid on his feelings and glared hazily at Alani.  He was having trouble concentrating on her face.  There were a million of them, each of them staring, laughing, giggling.

Obi-Wan fell backwards on the table, his head reeling.

***

With a cry of surprise, Nield leapt forward and caught Wehutti before his body hit the ground.  He rolled the warrior up, but Wehutti's blank eyes stared back at him.  Stunned, Nield lowered the man's body to the ground and looked at his hand, which was tightly clenching the piece of paper Wehutti had handed him.  "I never even got a chance to tell you the truth," Nield murmured softly.

He unfolded the paper and quickly read it.

_Nield,  
  
_

_You still harbor resentment towards me.  No matter.  I must admit something to you.  I never had a son and Cerasi died before I could present her a gift.  But your young friend, Jango Fett tells me he knows you are alive and well.  Perhaps the last person left who I once knew and trusted._

_We did not agree during the war and I deeply regret that.  More, I deeply regret my choice to leave the planet.  But I offer you something.  Carry it well because it is all I have left.  Look under my sleep couch in my quarters.  You will find a piece of armor.  It is Mandalarion armor.  Use it well._

_ - Wehutti_

Nield twisted the note in his hands tightly before hefting Wehutti's body up.

***

The streets were crowded and rowdy, people screaming everywhere.  Siri took no notice of it, although she and Bant were the probably reasons for the crowds.  The guard securely holding them was beaming and waving.  People were screaming out offers of their weapons to kill the Jedi with.  It sickened Siri to see the scene.

"What happened here?" Siri muttered to Bant lowly.

"Great people of liberty and justice died here and with them the planet," Bant replied.

Siri furrowed her brow.  "You know, Qui-Gon Jinn said almost the same thing.  Master Adi told me so."

Bant nodded.  "Yes."

Siri stared at Bant, perplexed.  It soon became apparent to her that Bant wasn't listening.  Silently, she held back any further comments she wanted to make on the situation and concentrated on their surroundings.  The small chip she had in her boot was one thing she had to protect at all costs.

Other than her life, of course.

Looking at Bant though, Siri couldn't help but wonder if Bant thought the same way.

tbc

As it much it might not seem like it, this story is rapidly approaching its concluding chapter!  Whether or not it will follow the Star Wars universe...that will be something only the future can tell.  *mysterious smile*  But here's something: it won't exactly be a 'happy ending'


	10. Answers

_All questions are about to be answered..._

Yeah, okay, I just heard that somewhere.  I think it was Animorphs.  But it sounds kinda cool, so I just decided to put that there.  =)  But seriously, I think a lot of the confusing chapters in the beginning are going to be answered in this chapter and in coming ones.  I'll be posting Chapter 11 up once I crank it out of my mind, but I'm on break so I plan on getting it up hopefully by Friday or Saturday.  Maybe even tomorrow afternoon.

**Chapter X**

The guard, Patrik, bowed low.  "Supreme Leader."

Balog stared at him, his eyes shining with new interest.  "I have heard you have news."

"Jedi news, sir."

"Don't waste time keeping me in suspense," Balog said sharply, "Give me the two Jedi apprentices you have in your possession and get on with it!  I have much work to be doing."

Patrik blinked.  "I see there was no need to tell you the news, Eminence." 

Balog smiled slightly at the titles he was being called, "Good, good.  The Jedi?"

With a faint smile, Patrik kicked Siri to the ground.  She went down without protest.  All the better to leave them overconfident.  "You won't win, Balog," she ground out fiercely.  "The Jedi will get you eventually."

All following the act.  As expected, Patrik violently kicked Siri across the ribs. She faded from the blow slightly to reduce the pain.  Immediately, Bant sprang to her feet and shoved Patrik hard through the Force.  The guard was slammed backwards against the wall and slumped down.

They had to convince Balog they were dangerous.  And honorable sacrifices.

Siri leapt up, charging Balog.  Stunned by the move, he still managed to have lightning instincts and draw his blaster.  "Siri, look out!" Bant cried.  That was not part of the plan.  They had forgotten Balog had once been a head Security chief.

_And we are unarmed!_  The thought rushed to Siri's head even as she dropped low and kicked out with both feet.  Balog dodged, aiming his blaster more securely.  Smiling faintly, he pulled the trigger – only to be violently shoved aside.

Bant rose, her hand extended outwards.  "This plan doesn't seem to be working right," she muttered, still driving Balog down with the Force.  Siri circled the room, and Bant could sense Siri trying to establish a connection between them.  Reluctantly, she opened her mind to it.  The sheer power of Siri's mind came forcefully down on Balog as the two doubled their efforts.

"I'll contact the masters," Bant said, reaching for her comlink.

"Wait."  Siri grinned at her.  "Who better to find Obi-Wan than two of his peers?"

"His master, maybe?" Bant shot back.  "We can't risk Obi-Wan's life so we might get a chance for glory.  We can't sacrifice so much."  Her tone turned rebuking.  "Jedi don't do that."

"Hey, relax," Siri said, taken aback by Bant's tone.  "I was just kidding."

"Well, don't," Bant snapped.  She punched numbers on her comm, spoke briefly, and then shut it off and replaced it.  "It appears we may have a chance to play 'hero' after all.  Qui-Gon and Adi are being detained by the New Apsolon government."

***

"I told you there were flaws."

Adi's voice sounded muffled. "Thank you for your optimism."

Qui-Gon twisted backwards to look at his fellow Jedi master.  "They don't know for sure that we're Jedi," he whispered softly, "They only suspect."

"Yes, how many other men on New Apsolon have exactly your look?"  

Qui-Gon sighed, "We should have thought of disguises.  But it's too late.  We'll have to bluff our way through this.  Hopefully there won't be many people around when they start their questioning."

"What is taking them so long?" Adi wondered, "From our earlier businesses related to this planet and these people, I would have thought somebody would be here now."

"The New Apsolon military forces are enough."  However, Qui-Gon couldn't quite place his finger on what was going on.  Adi was right.  It wasn't like the government to delay sending somebody over when Jedi were possibly involved.

"Perhaps they are preoccupied."

"I hope that the reason has nothing to do with our padawans," Qui-Gon said, feeling sudden worry rush through him.  What if Balog had decided to kill off Obi-Wan?  Worse, what if Obi-Wan was already dead?  A mixture of feelings rushed through him, momentarily stalling his connection to the Force and his mental bond with Adi.  She felt the change and looked backwards again.

"You are already grieving and he is not yet dead," she said calmly. 

"I cannot help it.  It is my deepest fear."  Qui-Gon struggled to explain.  He couldn't stop his hands from trembling.

"Where you see weakness, you may also see strength," she imputed, quoting one of Qui-Gon's sayings in converse.   

"You are right, of course," Qui-Gon admitted, "fear is a feeling I fight everyday.  Normally I can release it – but there has been too much going on."  He felt Adi's sympathy as he reopened his connection with her.  Her warm touch against his mind calmed him, just as it always managed to.  "And as we head into a mission, I must admit one thing."

Qui-Gon faced Adi, as well as he could with his hands tied to hers and their backs tied to each other.  It took a bit of shuffling for him to accomplish the task.  "You have always been there when I have needed your comforting most.  I thank you for that."

Adi smiled slightly.  "We're friends and friends help each other."

Qui-Gon nodded before his expression turned to one of sadness.  "On this mission, I know my temper will be tested countless times."  He laughed, although his tone was mirthless.  "Help me then.  The core of me doesn't wish to turn."

"I never imagined you turning."  Adi sighed.  "One thing most admire about you, Qui-Gon Jinn, is your commitment."

"So Master Yoda told me."

"Your commitment to the Jedi – and to those you love," Adi continued softly, seeing understanding flash in Qui-Gon's blue eyes. 

Through the Force, they could sense each other's inner emotions.  Adi was the perfect picture of serenity and confidence.  _Once, I was like her._  Qui-Gon straightened, adjusted his mental composure, and then looked at Adi confidently.  But through the Force, there was also shadows creeping closer to them.

"Ah," Adi said, her voice close to Qui-Gon's ear.  "It would appear the government is finally arriving."

Qui-Gon was distracted, his gaze firmly focused on the representative walking in.  He knew this person.  The Force signature of whoever it was, was faintly distinctive, in the Force.  Qui-Gon watched the footfall and suddenly all the pieces fell into place.

Eritha.

***

"Eritha."  Qui-Gon's voice was emotionless.

"Qui-Gon," she mocked back.  "It pleases all of us to hear that you have finally been stupid enough to be captured."  She walked towards them steadily, her blue eyes blazing triumph into Qui-Gon.  He held her gaze firmly.

"You did this."  The evenness was sliding rapidly out of Qui-Gon's voice.  "You kidnapped Obi-Wan – and caused all the things I've been feeling along our bond."

Adi shifted suddenly and he caught a tremor in the Force.  _You have felt Obi-Wan?_

Qui-Gon ignored his comrade and focused firmly on Eritha.  "Congratulations," he said tautly.  

Eritha smiled.  "Balog is everything.  He'll give us the power we so rightfully deserve!  Our father and our adopted father were both great men, that is always true, but they taught us something.  They showed us what it was like to rule."  She licked her lips hungrily.  "Alani, of course, was quick to spring to action.  Luckily she had me to cover for her, to bring her and Balog what they wanted most.  You, Qui-Gon.  You and your apprentice."

Seeing him glare coldly, she laughed. "Don't worry about Obi-Wan's fate, _Master _Jedi.  He is merely amusement for Alani and I.  Quite a boy you raised there."

Qui-Gon fixed an icy gaze on her, "What have you done to him?"

Eritha ignored him and continued, "but you should worry about your own fate.  Obi-Wan will be spared.  He is too – lovely – to kill.  But you and your fellow _Jedi_ there will definitely be served to Balog."

Adi felt her stomach lurch at the thought.  "He is cannibalistic?" she asked coolly.

"He is Jedibalistic," Eritha corrected.  "And you shall be his first meal.  Just tell me one thing.  Who else came with you?"

"No one.  I came alone."  Qui-Gon snapped.  

She leaned close to him, suddenly hitting him sharply across the face.  "Don't lie to me!" she shouted, "Captain Jef – our prime Jedi dealer – was found dead.  But not death by a Jedi.  He was killed by a blaster wound.  So – who is the man who killed Jef?"

Qui-Gon felt his temper flare, but Adi spoke before he could react.  "We don't know."

"Liars," Eritha sneered, "however it really doesn't matter now."

***

"We have caught Qui-Gon Jinn," Alani sneered to a motionless Obi-Wan.  "Give it up, Padawan Jedi.  I know you're awake."

Slowly, Obi-Wan opened one eye and then shut it again.  He couldn't stand to look at her.  If he did, his anger would return full force and then – _there is nothing more dangerous than an angry Jedi_, Obi-Wan recalled Qui-Gon's words.  

Smiling slightly, Alani reached towards him, brushing his hair and then sliding one cool hand down his face, dancing across his bruises.  Obi-Wan had long come to terms with his injuries.  That didn't mean they didn't hurt when someone touched them.  "Stop it," he said.

Alani sighed sadly.  "It's a pity you don't agree with me."  She slowly fondled him.

"I said stop."  Obi-Wan opened both eyes, seeing her face inches from his.  "Get your hands off me."  His voice had dropped to a deadly tone.

"What can you do?" she laughed.

The majority of the bruises and burns, broken bones and various other injuries had been healed since he had first been tortured by Balog then by Alani.  Ever since he had begun regaining his strength, Alani had been more careful in binding him.

"Get off," Obi-Wan growled.

Alani smiled at him.  "We caught Qui-Gon," she stressed.  

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes upward, carefully not looking at Alani.  "I don't care."

"That's the spirit."

The two rested in strained silence before Alani spoke again, "So nice to see that you no longer have loyalty towards that Jedi."

"He left me."  Obi-Wan sounded blunt. 

"So he did."  Alani laughed snidely.  "How can you trust that man?"

"You can't."

"Good boy."

Obi-Wan felt a familiar churning in his stomach.  "Stop talking."

"Your wish is my command," Alani smirked and then left the room, leaving Obi-Wan alone to his confused and jumbled thoughts. 

***

"This is wasting time," Qui-Gon said, kneeling on the floor with his head appropriately bowed.  Eritha was snarling angrily at several guards about the delay of Balog's arrival.  Qui-Gon pointed it out to Adi.  "It would appear something in _their _plan also went wrong."

"Perhaps the work of the padawans," Adi said carefully.

"I can't believe this!" Eritha raged, turning back.  Seeing nobody but Qui-Gon to take her anger out on, she fiercely kicked him across the face.  Qui-Gon's head snapped back but he didn't respond.  He could feel a bruise rising across his cheekbones.

Adi fixated her power of the Force on Eritha. "Stop," she commanded swiftly.

Eritha turned her attention towards the Jedi Master.  "Shut up!" she shouted, "Shut up!  I need to concentrate."  Her eyes clouded with indecision as she paced the room furiously.

A moment later, Qui-Gon realized the reason for her agitation.  A small holo of Siri and Bant was playing from another room.  Qui-Gon sharpened his senses with the Force and listened.

"Yes, I'm holding a blaster to this idiot's head and unless you want your 'Supreme Leader' back with half his head blown off, I suggest you free Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Adi Gallia.  You have one hour.  If I don't get all three of them back, with none of you bozo-heads at least a mile away, I'll kill him.  I'm not afraid to."  Siri's voice sounded sure.

"And don't think about storming this building, either.  We've got a bounty hunter watching our backs."  Siri sounded smug now, "So I advise you listen to our demands."

Adi reached out towards the Force to Qui-Gon, sensing her fellow Jedi's amusement.  "Two Jedi padawans succeeded where two masters failed," he said, "This pattern is getting familiar."

Her voice sounded muffled.  "I fail to see the humor in that."

A moment later she spoke again.  "You're right. This is wasting time.  We should get going."  Reaching out through the Force together, Qui-Gon directed his focus on the chains that bound them and slowly undid one of the locks.  Sweat ran down his forehead as he turned his attention to the one that Adi had binding her – only to discover that Adi had easily undone it.

"Force only, no blades," Qui-Gon said thoughtfully.  "We have surprise on our side."

Together, they touched the Force with their minds, opening up a connection between them, the guards, everything living in the room.  Qui-Gon could sense Eritha's anger, frustration, hopelessness – and deep, down, a burning desire for – 

Qui-Gon snapped his mind free of hers.  "You disgusting piece of Hutt slime," he swore.  "What did you _do _to him?"  A slight mental prod from Adi brought him back to the mission at hand, but out of the corner of his eye, Qui-Gon kept a thin gaze on Eritha.

With Adi, they undid the security measures within the building through Force power alone.  Then, carefully, Qui-Gon lifted the blaster from one of their bored guard's belts.  Adi secured an electro-jabber and gripped it firmly. The two looked at each and exchanged an unspoken message.

_Let's go._

Silently, Qui-Gon added another message.  _Those who used my padawan for enjoyment will pay._  He knew he shouldn't think those thoughts.  He had thought he had been over his quest for revenge.  He had thought.  But now, a tingle of anxious energy tingled through his nerves; Qui-Gon opened up to it, not quite caring if it was Light or Dark.

***

There were a haze of memories, Obi-Wan thought dreamily.  Surely this must be the call of death.  He couldn't remember ever feeling so secure.  But suddenly – he felt a horrible wrenching as his memories were torn from his very soul.

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open dazedly.  Alani stood over him, her expression one of annoyance.  "Hello, Obi-Wan Kenobi," she said.  It was only then Obi-Wan noticed the two familiar looking tubes screwed against his temples.

He struggled to get his words out, but his bruised chin only succeeded in incoherent syllables.  With great effort, Obi-Wan reached out for the Force – only to realize his connection to it was back and strong.  Surprised, but grateful, he touched it once more, reassuring himself.  "What do you want?" he mumbled.

"You," Alani said.

Obi-Wan once more felt her cool hand underneath his chin.  He fought her angrily, but only managed to twist his head to the left a few centimeters.  Alani tsked.  "You'll soon see things in a different light," she said softly, and then flicked a switch on her machine.

"A memory-wiping machine, Obi-dear," she said, "I'm sure you remember it.  But in a few hours, you won't remember anything, anymore."


	11. Authority Changes

Chapter XI 

With a Force shove, Qui-Gon took out three of the military guards standing watch.  The remaining few whipped out blasters and pointed them straight at Qui-Gon.  Four bolts narrowly missed his head before Adi gestured and the blasters went flying into the Jedi's hands.

One of the guards stumbled backwards, his hand falling on the only weapon he had left: his electro-jabber.  With a swift thrust, he came at Qui-Gon.  Qui-Gon had to admire the man's bravery, but he didn't need this right now.  A simple tightening of his finger and the man was out of the way.

Qui-Gon allowed a slight smile to grace his worn features before turning his attention towards the remaining military soldiers.  They were forming a circle now, blasters extended outwards, spears, shivs, and swords hooked somewhere on their body.

"D – don't move or we'll shoot!" one of the men stammered.  

"Are you a coward?" another shouted, "Get those Jedi and do honor for your family!  Attack!  Kill them just as we killed all the other ones!"   He smiled chillingly.  "They are easy to kill, as that Jedi proved to us."

Qui-Gon swung his blaster towards the man and squeezed the trigger hard.  A satisfied smile tugged at his lips as the man collapsed onto the ground.  Qui-Gon continued firing, watching as the limp body jerked with each blast.  The smell of burning flesh filled the air.

"He's gonna kill us all!" someone shouted.  "Retreat!"

Qui-Gon lifted his blaster up to meet the soldiers and aimed, firing repeatedly.  The blasters and various weapons exploded in smoke and sparks.  Easily, Qui-Gon called upon the Force to close the door panel.  "There's no escape," he smiled.  The soldiers looked around, saw no escape and cowered.

 The Force filled him to the very brim and Qui-Gon drew upon it hungrily.  He mockingly pointed the blaster at each cowering soldier, feeling excitement jar through him.  "Who should I kill first?" he asked.  Qui-Gon hardened his heart against the feeling of warning inside him.  These were the men who had killed Tahl.

"All the love in your life didn't die with Tahl."  Adi spoke from behind him.

Her voice chilled Qui-Gon to the bone.  

"I won't let you kill them."  The Force rose and clashed furiously, the tension in the air rapidly accelerating.  "If you intend to, you'll have to kill me first."  Qui-Gon turned furiously to see his fellow comrade standing tall, pointing her own blaster at his heart.

"Don't do something you'll regret."

Qui-Gon lowered his blaster a few centimeters.  "I won't regret it.  These are the men I've been after this whole time.  Them and Balog.  It doesn't matter.  He's almost dead, too.  I can finish him off.  Then my mission would have been completed."

"You said that the core of you doesn't want darkness.  Why are you doing this?  For Tahl, for Obi-Wan, or for revenge?"

"Both."  Qui-Gon snapped his blaster up again and directed it at the soldiers.

"Pick a side," Adi said.  "All throughout this mission you've been walking a fine line.  Just a few minutes ago the true part of you emerged and you revealed to me.  But now, I can't help but wonder if that part of you died when you heard about Obi-Wan."

"Well you're correct."

Adi shook her head dolefully.  "It doesn't matter.  Let's go."

Qui-Gon turned, startled.  The door had been skillfully worked open with the Force and the soldiers had disappeared into the crowded streets of New Apsolon.

***

_No!_  Obi-Wan felt the whir of the machine and reached out for the Force.  He had defeated it once before – and even without a Force-sensitive rock to aid him, he was certain that his skills had progressed enough for him to overthrow the memory wiping machine away.

But the Force eluded him.  A healthy dose of Force-suppressants and his weakened body condition broke his control of the Force.  Surprisingly, Obi-Wan found he could still remember many things.

_Perhaps the machine is working improperly._

Obi-Wan could feel it shooting and skipping over his younger years.  Then a grinding came on and Obi-Wan screamed and punched the air furiously, trying anything to get the machine to stop.  The chains bound his arms tightly and Obi-Wan could see bright-red blood oozing from his wrists.

Then suddenly – there was nothing.  Obi-Wan couldn't remember why he was so upset.  After all, Alani was only trying to help him...new memories filled the slot, making Obi-Wan feel less empty deep inside.

A deep growing hatred began to fill his muscles, hardening them with fresh strength.  _Qui-Gon Jinn._

***

"What's your name?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan answered without preamble.  He focused his blue eyes on Alani. "Who are you?"

"Good," she said, her expression one of pleasure.  "My name is Alani.  I am your savior."  She undid the chains locking Obi-Wan to the table.  "Who is Qui-Gon Jinn?" she asked, purring softly.

Obi-Wan's innocent expression darkened at the name.  "The man who betrayed me."

Alani turned and smiled at him.  "Very good, Obi-Wan.  Go wait in the next room for me.  I need to talk to Eritha."  Obi-Wan turned obediently and left the room.  

With a wry smile, Alani switched on her comm.  "It worked, Eritha," she said, grinning.  "The selective memory wipe really worked!  Obi-Wan thinks we're on his side and that Qui-Gon Jinn is his enemy!"

Eritha stopped her furious pacing.  "That may very well help us if Kenobi thinks that his master is someone not to be trusted..."

"What do you mean?"

"We have received word from the streets.  Qui-Gon Jinn and another Jedi Master we have identified to be Adi Gallia are coming to where Obi-Wan is.  Two Jedi padawans and a bounty hunter are holding Balog hostage."

"Everything is working out perfectly!" Alani hissed. "You are a genius, my sister."

"Patrik commed me earlier."  Eritha smiled.  "Everything is in place, just as I have predicted.  We have a population of eager slaves and we have the Jedi to feed them with.  Then they will honor us and follow us blindly.  And now, we are ready to get rid of Balog once and for all, and claim _our _rightful power."

"And a bonus," Alani said.  "We have a treat to come home to.  Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Eritha's eyes lit up.  "Now, nothing can stop us."

***

Qui-Gon's voice was low and silky.  "I had them in my grasp."

"You would have killed them."  Adi met Qui-Gon's glare with a reasoning one.  "Do you not recognize what's coming over you?  I know you're still inside of that hatred, Qui-Gon.  Fight it.  We won't accomplish anything."

"I was a fool when I said those things to you," Qui-Gon said.

Adi looked at him steadily before suddenly closing the gap between them.  "Get this straight," she said in his face.  "I don't have time for this.  Siri is in possible danger and your random switching between the dark and light isn't helping any.  Now, I'm going to get my padawan.  You get yours."

Stunned, Qui-Gon followed Adi out of the room.  "Where are you going?"

Adi made a slight movement with her right hand to indicate her empty belt.

"Lightsabers, I see."  Qui-Gon's tone was relatively light, hiding the deep frustration underneath.  Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes, "How do you know where they are?"

"I don't," Adi said.  "But whenever blood-thirsty people hell bent on killing Jedi for honor come around, they hide lightsabers in the exact same place."

"That would be – " Qui-Gon pressed.

"On their belts."

"Who do you think has them?"

"Not Balog.  Not Alani.  They weren't around.  That leaves – "

"Eritha," Qui-Gon concluded for her.  He followed Adi around one corner.  "She might be guarded," he warned, reaching out with his senses once more.   The Force clumsily responded to his call.  Qui-Gon resisted the temptation to draw on the sparkling energy resting deep in his nerves and instead touched only the 'safe' side.  It was slower.  Less effective.

"What the Council teaches about the dark side isn't all true," Qui-Gon murmured almost to himself.  He held the highest respect for the Council.  But none of them had ever touched the dark side.  They had never felt its efficiency.  It had been easy to turn back.  Here he was now, not going around killing people or falling victim to the Dark.

He was using the Light.

So if it were that easy to convert back, Qui-Gon mused, and the Dark side helped him achieve his goals, wasn't the Dark side the right side for times like these, after all?

***

"Tell me what you remember," Alani said softly, wiping bacta on one of Obi-Wan's cuts.  The young man didn't flinch once, even as Alani came to deep slash across his forearm that was still bleeding at the edges.

"I used to be a Jedi," Obi-Wan recited.  "Apprentice to Qui-Gon Jinn.  My life was never happy.  He beat me everyday with his fists and lightsaber.  But one day, you and Princess Eritha found me and saved me from him.  You found me beaten up.  Now you're healing me."

"You learn fast," Alani said, running one hand across Obi-Wan's swollen lips.  "Soon you'll be ready to confront Qui-Gon and kill him for what he did to you."

Obi-Wan frowned.  "But everything is so murky.  I can't remember much."

"That's only because he knocked you out so badly," Alani said, "Don't worry.  In time, I'll tell you everything about how Qui-Gon ruined your life.  But for now," Alani sat back in a chair.  "Show me what you remember about the Force."

Obi-Wan's eyes clouded before he nodded.  "I feel someone calling me."  His brow furrowed.  "Someone familiar.  I can't quite place it."

With a deft twist, Alani slapped the wounded boy across the face.  Obi-Wan flinched.  "He's trying to trick you," Alani hissed angrily.  "Don't fall for it."  She softened her tone.  "I'm trying to help you forget him, Obi-Wan."

"I know," Obi-Wan muttered.  "I will try to shut him away."  

"Good.  Now show me the Force."

Obediently, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached out for the powers of the galaxy swirling around him.  Eyes still closed, Alani watched amazed as he slowly lifted all the contents in the room that weren't bolted down in the air.  She reached out one hand and tugged hard on a datapad.  It didn't budge a fraction.  "Good," she breathed.  "Good."

"It pleases me to please you," Obi-Wan said.  The room in the air suddenly felt colder and Alani felt a sense of unease.  So much power.  Obi-Wan could kill her without moving a single muscle except for his mind.

_That power should be mine!_  Alani frowned.  "Don't use the Force anymore," she ordered, "Unless I tell you to."

Slowly, everything in the room drifted back to its previous position.  "As you wish," Obi-Wan said calmly.

"You are mine," Alani whispered to him furiously.  "Understand that?"

Obi-Wan's wide eyes mirrored confusion.  "I live only to serve you.  My life is yours.  Everything I have is yours.  I pledge myself to _you._"

"Never forget your vow, Obi-Wan," Alani said.  "Now, I have a task for you that will prove that commitment of yours."

Obi-Wan's eyes gleamed.  

Alani withdrew Obi-Wan's lightsaber and handed it to him.  "Use this.  Kill Qui-Gon Jinn.  Kill him and bring his polished bones back to me."

Obi-Wan dropped to one knee.  "As you wish, your Majesty."

More to come...soon...


	12. Battles

**Chapter XII**

The room was, relatively unguarded.  Adi swung the door open easily with the Force and saw three guards and Eritha. The girl, to her credit, showed no fear on her face.  "Qui-Gon Jinn."  She smiled.  "I give you more credit than you deserve."

Qui-Gon leveled a gaze at her.  "Your time has come," he said grimly.  Raising one hand, he motioned and his lightsaber came flying to his hand.  "Never, ever, put a Jedi's lightsaber where he can see it and summon it," he said, not a trace of humor in his voice.

Eritha stumbled backwards.  "Get him!" she ordered the guards.

Qui-Gon deflected their blaster fire with ease and pushed forward.  Reaching the first guard, he slashed – through empty air.  The Force surged once more and the remaining guards went flying into the wall, unconscious, but alive.  The work of Adi, naturally.

Qui-Gon ignored everything and concentrated on Eritha.  He almost smiled as Eritha drew Adi's lightsaber.  The orange glow lit up with a sharp hiss.  "Come and get me," Eritha hissed through bared teeth, "You won't get me without a fight."

"I prefer it that way, actually," Qui-Gon said lightly.  He advanced steadily, holding his lightsaber outwards from his body, the blade slowly crackling through the air from left to right.  With one final pass through the air, Qui-Gon leapt forward.

His blow was light and easy.  Eritha deflected it with her stolen lightsaber.  Qui-Gon pushed again, reversing direction to come at her left, than right.  His speed accelerated as the sweat began to mount on Eritha's face.  Orange and green blades of light met, crossed, and whirled away.  With a smile, Qui-Gon swung faster, reversing and twisting aside Eritha's blows to lightly strike her arm.

Eritha's face turned white as she screamed in pain.  "I hate you!" she shouted, "I fight with New Apsolon behind me!  You can't win!"

Qui-Gon easily blocked her movements, pressing her backwards.  "You were a fool to take this path," he said, "Eventually, you will be brought to justice.  Just as today.  You end today.  I will be the blade that destroys you."  The words had come naturally to Qui-Gon's mind; he was barely aware that he had said them.

Eritha was struggling to avoid Qui-Gon with one handed swings.  Qui-Gon eased back on his movements.  He wanted her good and tired before he finished her off.  Death in itself, was not punishing enough for her.  "Your time is coming," Qui-Gon repeated, sensing Eritha's exhaustion and pleas.  "I will see you dead."  He braced his lightsaber back for the killing blow.

"No," Adi said softly.  "I'm sorry, Qui-Gon."

A moment later, an invisible but powerful force slammed into Qui-Gon's chest, propelling him away from Eritha and pinning him against the wall.  Adi plucked Qui-Gon's lightsaber out of the air and pointed it at Eritha.  "Surrender."

Eritha stared at Qui-Gon and back at Adi.  Tears of desperation were shining in her eyes.  "Don't let him kill me," she whispered.

"Iwon't let _him _kill you," Adi said flatly.  "But _I_ will kill you if you don't lead me to my padawan."

"Done deal," Eritha whispered before sinking to the ground in exhaustion, one hand clenching her injured arm in pain.  The sudden flash of anger from Qui-Gon was felt by every Force-sensitive within a mile range.

Sorry, I know that was really short, but there's only 3 more chapters to go until the end!  I'll try to get them up soon, but here's a preview of the next chapter:

_Obi-Wan stood over Bant's limp body, his hands trembling.  He quickly tucked them into the fabric of his cloak to hide it from his guards.  One of them stepped forward eagerly.  "We should kill her, Lord, and rid all the galaxy."_

_"No," Obi-Wan finally managed out.  "She once, was an ally of mine."_

_"If you will not kill her, _I_ will," the older commander snapped, drawing his blaster._

Two quick swipes of the humming blue blade and the commander wouldn't be drawing his blaster anymore.  Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber once more and met the startled looks of Mikel and the other young soldier.  "We should go back," Obi-Wan finally said.


	13. The End

**Chapter VIII**

Obi-Wan strode purposefully down the streets.  The streets were filled with New Apsolon forces massing together.  Odd how the commanders seemed to have deserted; the troops numbers were impressive, but there was no real leadership behind them.  A smile tugged at Obi-Wan's lips.  There was a job that he could use.

Approaching one of the soldiers, Obi-Wan spoke calmly.  "My orders are clear.  You and your troops are now under my command."

The man's jaw dropped open in surprise, but he nodded.  "Where do you want us?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn will be heading for Balog.  Surround the Central Palace with your men.  I want sharpshooters on the roof and teams of five to storm the building and secure the exit ways.  Qui-Gon Jinn must not be allowed to escape."

The man inclined his head.  "And?"

"Give me three men.  They will follow me."  Obi-Wan studied the mass of men carefully.  "That one.  That one.  And that one.  Come with me."  He turned heel and strode towards the palace, one hand impatiently tapping on the hilt of his lightsaber.

Bruises still matted various parts of his body and a visible limp was detected in his stride, but that didn't seem to falter Obi-Wan at all.  The Force swirled dangerously around him and at first glance, he was not identifiable as a Jedi.  He was dressed in black; a black cloak swirled around his shoulders, hiding the majority of his injuries.  His hair had grown out of the traditional Jedi padawan style and his braid had been neatly sheared off.  A lightsaber hung from his belt, the handle shining.

But more interesting was the look on his face.  A pure innocence seemed to shine from the boyish face, but if one looked deeper, they could see the determination and carefully controlled desire for revenge in his eyes.

***

Obi-Wan neared the palace walls eagerly.  "You," he pointed at one of his guards.  "Tell me your name."

"M – my name is Mikel," the man stuttered.  "I'm an Information Broker, not a fighter."

Obi-Wan whirled on him, his lightsaber in hand and activated.  "The scent of Qui-Gon is on you!" he shouted, "Were you aiding him?"

Mikel stumbled backwards.  "N – no, my lord.  N – never."

The other two guards sent each other helpless looks then turned to help Mikel.  "Lord Kenobi, we should be moving into position," one of them, obviously a senior leader said.  He tugged at his blaster rifle and loosened so it would be a quicker draw.  "The troops you have commanded are in place."

"Wait," Obi-Wan said coldly, pointing his blade at the trembling man before him.  "There remains the matter of this traitor.  He helped Qui-Gon Jinn for money!_  Money!_" he spat out.  "You weak fool."

"Kenobi!" the second soldier, a younger one who looked like he could have been Obi-Wan's older brother, leaped forward and positioned himself between Mikel and Obi-Wan's lightsaber.  It struck him odd that such an innocent boy could look so – evil.  Dangerous, even.  "Please," he pleaded.  "Mikel is a known hater of the Jedi.  He works for Balog."

Obi-Wan's lips twisted.  "Another fool."

The soldier hid his surprise well.  "He works on the department of Jedi and personally helped restrain Tahl in that chamber.  He is respected amongst all the people."

"A coward," Obi-Wan sneered.  "Very well.  I will spare him, for now.  All of you, come with me.  I do not want to wait much longer for my revenge.  I sense Qui-Gon is near."  Another presence also touched at his mind, but it meant nothing to him, anymore.

***

"Obi-Wan!" Bant cried out in surprise.  She raced forward towards her friend, but was brought up short by Obi-Wan's appearance.  "What are you doing?" she asked, confused, taking in his bruises and injuries, and also sensing the subtle changes within him.

Obi-Wan fixated confused eyes upon her.  "Who are you?"

"I'm Bant, your friend," Bant said.  She stared at Obi-Wan. "Obi – "

Kenobi's cold glance took in her lightsaber and shoved her viciously away.  "Jedi," he breathed hungrily, one hand going for his lightsaber.  Bant met the first blow and twisted it to the left.

"Obi-Wan!" she cried startled before dodging another blow.  She couldn't sense Obi-Wan's presence at all in the Force.  She didn't have time to say anything else before Obi-Wan suddenly drove his 'saber back and forth in a blinding flash of blows and she was forced to parry.

"This – isn't – you," Bant forced out through parries.

"You're right. I am stronger now.  Qui-Gon will never hurt me again."

"He never did hurt you," Bant insisted, dancing to the left.  "They did something to you, Obi-Wan.  Alani is _not _your friend.  She's the one who tortured you like this and now she's twisted your mind and filled it with _lies!_"

"How dare you!" Obi-Wan shouted and kicked out viciously.  The blow snapped Bant's head back and sent her flying backwards. Obi-Wan advanced on his helpless prey, lightsaber gleaming.  Smiling, he lowered his lightsaber down towards her neck, preparing to take his first Jedi kill and claim the honor.

_No!_

A blinding flash of images hit Obi-Wan.  An image of a younger Bant, playfully splashing him with water.  Bant comforting and tending to his wounds after a tangle with Bruck.  Bant sticking up for him during the worse of the teasing.  Her gentle voice whispering words of comfort in his ear.

Shaking, Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and stared blankly down at Bant, one hand gently brushing her bruised chin.  He didn't quite know what to believe in, anymore. 

***

"This way," Eritha trembled, shooting a frightened glance back at Qui-Gon.  Qui-Gon glared narrowly at her and then turned a flat glare on Adi.  He had come so close--!  

"I do not think we should trust her," Qui-Gon finally spoke up tersely.

"I am not in a position to trust you, either," Adi replied sharply.

Qui-Gon fell silent.

"You are a Jedi, Qui-Gon, not a padawan yearning for revenge.  You should have a grip on your emotions.  We don't have time in this mission to go off killing everybody and then acting like everything's all right."

"You don't know what it's like to have the Dark Side flow within you."

"I don't intend to ever experience that."

Another tense silence fell between them.  A moment later, Eritha broke it by saying, "The palace is where your padawans are, along with Balog."

"Where's Obi-Wan?" Adi asked.

Eritha smiled.  "With Alani I would presume.  Or hunting for you.  Whatever."

"_Hunting _for us?"  As she spoke those words, a chill suddenly fell over both of the Jedi as the Force circled in a new disturbance.  "Something's gone wrong," Adi whispered, rubbing her hands together to ease off the coldness in the air.  "Very wrong."

Qui-Gon breathed sharply out and saw his breath in the air.  It wasn't _literally_ cold, but something in the Force – "Obi-Wan," he said, his tone switching back to one of a concerned Master.  "Obi-Wan."

Eritha took advantage of the moment to run.  Adi started towards her, but then stopped.  She could sense guards down that street, and no doubt Eritha would bring those guards back soon enough.  She drew her cloak tighter around her.  "Let's go, Qui-Gon.  We won't find Obi-Wan just standing here."

"He's looking for me," Qui-Gon said, troubled.  "Looking for me."

"Then go find him."  Adi hesitated.  "Qui-Gon, beware of the Dark Side.  Do not let it engulf you."

"Mm," Qui-Gon said, his head cocked as he listened to the Force.

***

Obi-Wan stood over Bant's limp body, his hands trembling.  He quickly tucked them into the fabric of his cloak to hide it from his guards.  One of them stepped forward eagerly.  "We should kill her, Lord, and rid all the galaxy."

"No," Obi-Wan finally managed out.  "She once, was an ally of mine."

"If you will not kill her, I _will,_" the older commander snapped, drawing his blaster.

Two quick swipes of the humming blue blade and the commander wouldn't be drawing his blaster anymore.  Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber once more and met the startled looks of Mikel and the other young soldier.  "We should go back," Obi-Wan finally said.

***

Obi-Wan dropped to one knee, wincing visibly as he waited for Alani to speak.

At last, her cold voice entered his range of hearing.  "So..."

Obi-Wan gave a start before lowering his head further more.  He heard her footsteps approach him and a moment later he sensed she was right behind him.

"You have failed your mission," she said icily.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan mumbled.  "I will endeavor hard to not disappoint you again."

"Your Jedi training betrayed you!" Alani shouted, her voice echoing in the small chamber.  "I _told _you that you still felt strongly about the Jedi.  Because of that, Qui-Gon Jinn lives and plots while we sit here and watch.  Our Apsolon is being destroyed, Obi-Wan!  We must strike back quickly."

"With permission," Obi-Wan began.  "This Bant holds a spell over me.  No matter what crimes against me the Jedi has committed in the past, a part of me is willing to forgive everything."  A sharp pain resounded off his ear as Alani clipped him, hard.

"You are _mine,_" she hissed.  "You have weakness.  Fool."

"You need not treat him so harshly," Eritha spoke up from the corner of the room, one hand covered with bacta packages.  "I have seen how close these Jedi are coming.  Only another Jedi can fight them."

Alani whirled.  "Eritha!"

"I captured him.  He belongs to me," Eritha said, striding forward.  "Rise, Obi-Wan."

"He is mine!" Alani cried out.  

"Because you failed to – remind him correctly of who he is and what he used to be, he has failed his mission.  I don't make your mistakes."  Eritha removed a syringe from her pocket and drove it into Obi-Wan's neck.  "This will help him remember."

"So now what is he to do?" Alani snarled.  "He has lost his purpose.  He should simply be our slave."

"You forget.  With his powers he is much more than that.  We just need him trained up properly and he can be our greatest tool."  Eritha smiled and patted Obi-Wan on the head.  "There will be time for pleasure and games after we secure our position."

Patrik burst in the doorway.  "The palace is being stormed!"

Eritha faced Obi-Wan.  "This is your test.  Do not fail.  See to it those Jedi don't get a chance to leave.  And while you're at it...rid us of Balog."

Obi-Wan gave a quick bow and left the room

***

"Bant?"  Siri reluctantly left her position standing watch to find her comrade.  What she saw stunned her.  There was a dead New Apsolon guard, and her friend was propped gently against a wall, her hair brushed out of her face.  What was more interesting was the guard's wounds.  Lightsaber wounds.

Ignoring that for a moment, Siri stepped around to Bant, forcing the Force between them to surge.  "Wake," she said softly.  Healing had never been her talent, but all Jedi knew a bit of Force-healing.

A moment later, Bant's eyes fluttered open.  "Ow..." she mumbled.

"What happened?"

"Obi-Wan...think he was possessed.  Attacked me."  She blinked.  "I have a headache.  Where's Qui-Gon?  Balog?"

"Nield's watching him," she said.  "Just lay there and relax.  I can sense Adi.  She's getting closer."

Bant struggled up.  "Good," she whispered.  "Can you sense Obi-Wan?"

"He is...close.  And yet far."

"That helps," Bant said.

"Siri!" Nield shouted from the next room, "I think some guards are coming!"

Siri drew her lightsaber in a flash.  "Stay here, Bant!"  Then, she ran towards the next room, no doubt to secure Balog and move him to a new position.  If what Bant thought was true, he was their only bargaining chip left.  

Most unfortunately, he was a useless piece in the game now.

Except he still had one move that could be played.

***

Adi neared the palace, sensing the presence of the guards nearing the opposite entrance.  With a frown, she glanced upwards, sensing Siri nearby.  She was on the third floor.  Quickly, Adi launched her cable, swinging upwards.

Drawing her 'saber, she carefully cut a hole in the window and popped in.  Siri whirled at the sound, but deactivated her 'saber once she saw her Master.  "Master!  I'm so glad to see you," she blurted out.

"Later," Adi said quickly.  "Guards coming up."

"What are we going to do?"

Adi frowned.  "There's a hanger below us," she said, "We can take a ship and blast out to Coruscant."

"Bant is injured.  Obi-Wan attacked her."

"Eritha said that Obi-Wan was _hunting _us down," Adi admitted darkly.

"You captured Eritha?"

"She escaped.  Qui-Gon fought her."

"And Master Jinn was unable to win against an untrained girl?" Siri sounded slightly scornful.

"I'm almost positive he was toying with her," Adi said sternly.  "Let's go inform Nield and Bant of our news."

Nield suddenly burst in, brandishing a blaster.  "I hacked into the main communications channel," he burst out breathlessly, "You won't believe this."

***

The image of Obi-Wan was distorted, but nothing could hide his wounds and bruises.  Adi and Siri drew sharp breaths at the view of the promising young man.  But more stunning were his words.  

"My Masters have shown me victory is easy.  The Republic is weak.  I have seen this myself.  We can defeat them easily.  That is why I speak today.  I need loyal citizens to enlist in the armed services, to fight for all the glory of Apsolon."  Obi-Wan took a deep breath.  "We will win.  We will win because it is written in our destinies."

His eyes, bright and shining looked straight into the camera.  "Enlist now.  Fight for your Apsolon."

"What happened to him?" Siri asked the moment the transmission cleared out.

"I have a guess," Bant said grimly.  "He told me once that on a mission to Phindar, they had a memory-wiping machine.  He says he was able to resist it through the help of his strength.  The memory-wiper was supposedly destroyed, but Paxxi sold it via black-market.  Tahl had been trying to track it down..." her voice broke off.

Adi rested one hand gently on Bant's shoulder.  "So Obi-Wan may have been memory-wiped, and perhaps even drugged so he now believes Qui-Gon is his enemy and Eritha and Alani are his friends."

"It's the only thing that makes sense," Nield admitted.  He gestured towards the holo.  "What of the transmission?  If Apsolon attacks the Republic..."

"We have to warn them before Obi-Wan launches an attack," Siri said urgently.

"Remember that ship we were talking about?" Adi asked her padawan quickly.  "Go take it.  We will go back to Coruscant to warn the Republic.  Nield...you take another ship quietly and steal away with Balog.  He is still crucial to all this."

"So we're a distraction?" Siri asked.

"Yes," Adi said.  "Nield, go for Balog.  Be wary of the palace guards.  If I'm correct, they'll wait awhile before attacking.  Bluff.  Say you have many in here.  Just hold them off as long as you need.  Bant, Padawan, let's go."

Nield watched them go wistfully.  Hadn't it been just a few days ago Adi had hardly entrusted him to guard the ship?  And now...well things were most certainly different.  He tugged his Mandalorian armor into better position and sighed.

***

"What is he doing?" Alani fumed.  She rounded on her sister.  "Eritha – you said this would _help _us!  Obi-Wan is just staging a war against the Republic.  We hardly have things under control here!"

"You're wrong about that," Eritha snapped.  "Everything is under control.  We just have a few meddling Jedi to get rid of...and Obi-Wan will take care of that, I'm certain."

"How?"

Eritha spread more bacta across her arm.  "The drug I gave him never fails," she snarled.  "Now, our orders and their success are more important to him than his _life._  More important than anybody else's life."

"So you're saying his feelings for Qui-Gon won't interfere anymore?"

"Exactly," Eritha said triumphantly.  "He's stronger than a Sith Lord now.  He has _nothing _to care for in the universe except for our happiness."

"Stronger than a Sith Lord," Alani mused.  "This will be an easy victory.  I can foresee it even now."

***

Qui-Gon listened rapidly at Nield outlined their new findings to him.  "I need you to meet me on the ship immediately," Nield said, "I'm gonna be blasting off out of the South doors and you can do some fancy Jedi jumping to land.  I'll keep the hatch open.  Then we have to sneak out quietly."

"Wait!" Qui-Gon interrupted.  "_What happened to Obi-Wan?"_

"Qui-Gon, can that wait?  My hands are kind of full right now."  In the background, Qui-Gon could hear engines roaring to life.  

He sighed.  "I'll meet you there."

***

"Is that the Jedi's ship?" Obi-Wan asked briskly.

"Just blasted out of the North Hanger, sir," one of the guards said nervously.

Obi-Wan stared at him.  "Well...shoot it down!"

"My men are trying, sir," the guard babbled, "But its too far away.  And its evasive maneuvers are incredible."  He shook his head dolefully.  "We can't hit it, sir."

Obi-Wan glared at him.  "You.  Are.  Weak," he ground out.  "Give me that turret!"  Within seconds, he had swung into the position, aiming the gun carefully with both hands.  Touching out with the Force, he brought it sharply to him, targeting carefully.

Even before he sent the lasers flying he knew it had been a hit.

A grim smile came to his lips as the Jedi's ship blasted apart in midair.  A small part of his mind screamed with agony through the Force, but he invited the pain, allowed it to strengthen him.  "There.  A lesson in shooting."

Obi-Wan wheeled, still staring at the ring of smoke where the Jedi's ship had blasted apart.

Another smile, this time more triumphant, came to his lips.  

**Chapter XV**

_Fire!_  Qui-Gon doubled over in agony as a wave of pain shot through him.  A moment later, it ceded and he was able to breathe once more, his face covered in sweat.  "Adi!  Bant!  Siri!" he cried out desperately.

Nield paled and ran towards the window.  "Oh hell no," he swore.

Qui-Gon groped for his lightsaber.  "Balog," he croaked.  "He's responsible!"

"He's almost dead, Qui-Gon!" Nield shouted, grabbing Qui-Gon's arm in one hand and refusing to let go, "He didn't have anything to do with this!"

"He started it..." Qui-Gon groaned, trying to quash the internal pain deep within him.  Grief flooded his every being.  Not more...lost.  His 'saber blazing to life, he pushed the young man away.  "Let me go, Nield."

Nield stubbornly refused.  "No, Qui-Gon.  He's worthless now."

Qui-Gon tried shoving the man away.  Two barrels of a blaster were suddenly aimed at his arm.  "I don't want to, but I'll shoot your lightsaber," Nield threatened.  "Adi made me promise not to let you kill him.  She said something in you will die.  Qui-Gon, listen to me!  I went through grief too.  I wanted revenge.  But it nearly cost me one of my friends."

"It already cost me.  I can't lose anything else."  Qui-Gon gazed at Nield warily.  "Nield, stay out of this."

"This isn't a game, Qui-Gon."

"I have to win."  Qui-Gon raised one hand and pushed Nield backwards.  The boy stumbled, his blaster flying from his hand.  Qui-Gon called it to him in a flash and moving surprisingly quick, he kicked open Balog's door.

The man raised wary eyes.  "I have already lost everything.  Do me a justice, Jedi, and kill me."

"All too happy to comply," Qui-Gon growled, drawing his 'saber once more.

***

Shoving Balog Nield's blaster, Qui-Gon raised his 'saber and invited a shot.  "Let's play fair, Balog, since that's always the way you wanted to play.  I'll even give you five free shots."

Dully, Balog lifted the blaster.  All the fight had left him.  He knew from past experience any Jedi could deflect five shots, even if all five were just a hundredth of a second apart.  It was useless.  He could tell Qui-Gon was playing with him.

"Kill me already," he said, dropping the blaster once more.  "Everything I have worked for has gone wrong.  I have been betrayed."

"So have I," Qui-Gon snarled.  "And I can add you to my list."

"She wasn't supposed to die," Balog said, "Everything went wrong."

"And everything will continue to unless you die."

Balog lifted his head, baring his throat.  "Kill me now!" he ground out.  "I won't stand any more of your torture!"

Qui-Gon smiled and sank his 'saber into Balog' throat.

For a full second, Balog met Qui-Gon's eyes.  "We are – on – the s – same path," he managed out, before slumping down, dead.

***

"Well you've killed him," Nield said, pacing the room.  "You won, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon stared blankly at his lightsaber, still pulsing a bright green.  Slowly, he deactivated it and hooked it back to its rightful position.  What he really wanted to do was fling it across the room until it shattered into a million pieces...

_You won, Qui-Gon._

But at what price?  Obi-Wan was as good as dead.  Adi, Siri, _and _Bant were dead.  All because of him.  All because of his desire for vengeance and his friend's determination, determination that he had taken advantage of to fulfill what he had thought were his deepest desires.

Yes, the Dark Side had touched him.

It done worse.

_Hate leads to suffering..._

Qui-Gon felt tears prickle at the edge of his eyes.  Obi-Wan and Tahl were both lost to him now.  The only two people he had known he could confide in were gone.  Because of him.  Again.

_You won, Qui-Gon._

_Then why do I feel like I've lost?_

With a heavy heart, Qui-Gon turned towards the young man.  "We have a lot of work to do," he said stoically.  No emotion.  He wouldn't let himself feel anything.  Feeling had cost him everything.

Nield stared at him, his gaze unsympathetic.  "Yes," he said at last, his dark brown eyes never leaving Qui-Gon's green ones.  "We do." 

**The End**

Okay, last line, "You won, Qui-Gon - - why do I feel like I've lost" is borrowed from the X-Files Episode...actually, I'm not sure which episode or season.  Best guess is it was season 2.  So anyway, those two lines belong to Chris Carter not me. =(  But it seemed an interesting way to end PTV.  There might be a sequel since the whole thing never came to a real end, but that'll be after I finish a few other WIP's that I have.


	14. Epilogue

**Author's Note**: It feels extremely awkward to be writing more to this story, but while I was going through my old fics, I realized I had left this one virtually unfinished! At the time of "finishing" a year ago, I had planned a sequel, but I guess I never got it completed. So I decided to write off this quick little epilogue, in hopes of tying up some (well the important one!) loose ends.

===

_Epilogue_

__

Some say that with years, even the deepest wound can begin to heal. Some say love and forgiveness conquer all forces and gradually pain yields way to peace. It is that deep truth that keeps a Jedi going, that one sliver of hope, that one thing still worth fighting for. 

Qui-Gon Jinn was ready to surrender.

It had been six years since he had left Apsolon, six years since he had embarked upon the mission of vengeance that had changed everything. His apprentice, no, his former apprentice was still the servant of Alani and Eritha, their willing executioner. The diabolical twins had oppressed all who stood against them and had begun a massive civil war in the Republic, a war in which more and more Jedi were slain.

So many friends, so much death.

Qui-Gon bit hard on his lip. Wetness trickled over his lips, blood, cloying. How could he have let so much happen? It was his fault, all his fault. The Jedi master closed his eyes with great weariness, feeling the pull of his knitting muscles. It never ended, the fighting. He would depart in the afternoon for yet another mission, to yet another world, to offer what little aid he could to the Republic. Apolson's might was great indeed and everyday more and more star systems had allied with them. Each day, more and more of what Qui-Gon loved was lost.

He felt empty inside, hollow as a log. For there was _nothing._

He had poured his heart and soul into his apprentice and now –

A painful lump rose in Qui-Gon's throat at the thought of Obi-Wan. Alani and Eritha had taken something so good and kind and manipulated it into a master of evil. Obi-Wan was a feared man and his skills with a lightsaber were renowned far and wide. Few dared oppose him and those who had tried were now dead.

He supposed he should feel proud, Qui-Gon thought bitterly. For three years he had taught Obi-Wan the way of the Force and the lightsaber and now, with the aid of the Dark Side, the student had truly surpassed the master. Many masters. How could Qui-Gon forget the moment Mace Windu had stood at his door and coolly told him that Master Poof was now dead?

"Did he fall in combat?" Qui-Gon had inquired.

Mace's expression had been taut, his eyes troubled. "Indeed he did, Qui, and it was by none other than by Kenobi's hand that he fell. Kenobi sends his regards." Then he had bowed swiftly and exited the room in search of a private place to grieve.

Qui-Gon had then gone in search of his former apprentice, determined to bring the young man back somehow, still believing that he could! After four years of tracking, the two had met finally, on the slopes of Apsolon.

Obi-Wan's expression had been wearied, but amused. "Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon had rasped, his throat closing at the mere sight of his former apprentice.

"Long have you tracked me and now I weary of it," Obi-Wan had said, his expression twisting. His red lightsaber ignited. "Come now, let us hold our fight."

"I came to speak with you, not to combat." Qui-Gon had studied Obi-Wan carefully, feeling a strange sort of pride that Obi-Wan stood so handsome and tall. Yet his face was scarred from battles, a dangerous gleam and hunger for death illuminated his eyes, and he was nearly undistinguishable from the boy who had once lovingly called him 'Master.' Seeing Obi-Wan had been like seeing a droid: perfect, but lifeless. Qui-Gon had felt a surge of rage at what Alani and Eritha had molded such a promising Jedi padawan into, yet quickly he had quashed it. Already he had lost too much to rage.

Obi-Wan had released a short bark of laughter. "Not for combat? A pity then, Master Jinn, for I do not bandy wasted words."

"If you did, then perhaps you would not be a murderer a thousand times over."

"And deny myself the pleasure? I think not."

Each of the words had been like a dagger to Qui-Gon's heart and he was hardly able to keep his voice steady. "This isn't you, Padawan!"

At that word, something in Obi-Wan had shattered. Complete rage contorted his features and he had sprang at Qui-Gon, lightsaber extended. "How dare you call me that?" he screamed, raining down blows in a frenzy. "How dare you!"

Qui-Gon had grimly parried. "I call you that for you swore yourself to me years ago," said he.

"You betrayed me! Do not lie!" Obi-Wan had grunted from the exertion, but the speed and strength behind his blows had never faltered. Indeed he was strong, and a skilled swordsman. Qui-Gon was finding it difficult to intercept Obi-Wan's next moves.

"I would never lie to you, unlike those who you serve."

"That itself is a lie!" Obi-Wan had screamed and then charged at Qui-Gon with such ferocity that his 'saber nicked Qui-Gon's tunic. Qui-Gon had grimly ignored the burn and fought Obi-Wan off, forcing the younger man to open up space between them.

Obi-Wan had given a harsh laugh and kicked out at the master Jedi, even as he used his momentum to spin to Qui-Gon's unprotected left flank. "I suppose I should expect no less of you, though," he had said, every word twisted with derision. "For three years I listened to your lies. Did I really expect to hear truth from you in your final moments?"

The lightsaber duel had continued for several long minutes, in which sweat beaded on both men's faces and their arms gradually began to tire from sheer exhaustion. Kenobi was a fierce warrior and the drug Eritha had addicted him to was a powerful ally. However while his hot rage lent him much strength, he was lacking in tactics and those he knew, Qui-Gon had taught him. More than once, Qui-Gon found himself parrying maneuvers he himself had guided the young man to master.

At last, he had managed to pierce Obi-Wan's guard, and his green blade had swiftly separated arm from body. Qui-Gon stood over his former apprentice, his face bathed in sweat. He was beginning to understand now why so many Jedi had fallen to Kenobi. Qui-Gon Jinn was accounted one of the greatest warriors of all the Jedi and had it not been for his experience, skill, and knowledge of Obi-Wan's moves, it was likely he would have been slain.

"Yield to me!" Qui-Gon had demanded, knowing he ought to finish Obi-Wan and also knowing that he couldn't.

Obi-Wan had spat at him, still circling backward, his hand clenched at his side, pain crumpling his face. "Never!"

"You cannot win!"

"Then I'll die trying."

"Proud declarations will not save your life," Qui-Gon had said, but even to his own ears, his threat sounded hollow.

Obi-Wan had smirked at that. "Will they not? I beg to differ." Then he had lunged directly at Qui-Gon, armed with nothing. Barely in time, Qui-Gon had deactivated his lightsaber before it could skewer Obi-Wan and then the other man had hit him and he went sprawling. Obi-Wan had been instantly on top of him, his hand reaching for Qui-Gon's throat. Drawing on what little will remained, Qui-Gon had punched his former apprentice squarely in the face, knocking him off. But Obi-Wan's eyes had gleamed with triumph, even as blood spurted over his face. He had realized that Qui-Gon was not willing to kill him.

"You are weak, Qui-Gon Jinn, but that is to my benefit," he had said, the same twisted smile again on his face. Qui-Gon had been painfully reminded of Xanatos. Could he watch another fallen apprentice die? No! And certainly not by his hand could he deliver a fatal blow.

Then Kenobi had turned and fled, his black robe flying behind him. Qui-Gon had not pursued him.

To this day, he cursed himself, for his weakness as a master and then as a Jedi. How many times? How many times had he allowed emotion to rule him? Love had blinded him to Xanatos's faults, love had misled him after Tahl's death, and love had prevented him from slaying the one who had wrought so much damage.

Qui-Gon wanted to die. He wanted to fall upon his own blade and never rise again. And why shouldn't he? a corner of his mind nagged. All he seemed capable of was releasing destruction.

So lost in his thoughts was he, that he did not notice Nield's entrance until the younger man cleared his throat and said purposefully, "Good afternoon, Master Jinn."

Dully, Qui-Gon said, "Good afternoon."

The years had hardened Nield's expression and toughened his body, and it was a weary and scarred veteran of many wars who stood before him. "I've just returned from a battle near the Outer Rim," said he. "I saw Obi-Wan."

Instantly Qui-Gon's attention was captivated. "Did he say anything?"

Nield sighed and dropped his head into his hands, massaging his forehead. "Yes. Yes, he did. All my men are dead now, Qui-Gon. I went into combat with forty able men and they are all dead. I am alive merely because of the message I am to deliver."

"What message?" said Qui-Gon.

In response, Nield handed him a small scrap of paper, rumpled and stained with blood. He recognized immediately Obi-Wan's distinct handwriting. _It has been some time since we last met, Qui-Gon Jinn, and I anticipate our next meeting. For I myself now have taken an apprentice found on Tatooine and will not rest until he has put his blade through your arm, as you did to me. Is not vengeance sweet?_

And at that, the normally stoic and composed Jedi Master gave not a care in the world that he had company, and broke down and allowed the tears to flow.

**  
The End**


End file.
